Life in the Fast Lane
by yasmine10194
Summary: Growing up is hard, Growing up charmed is even harder. This is the life of the next generation. Taking over, fighting for good, surviving demon attacks, saving innocents, life and regular teen stuff. Family/Drama/Action.
1. Getting To Know Us all of us

Just a note: the story is written from Madison's perspective.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Life in the Fast Lane

Chapter 1: Getting to know us. (all of us)

First there's my mom, Phoebe Halliwell. She is apart of a trio called the Charmed Ones. They kicked ass back in the day, and occasionally still do. Mom was the one who found the Book of Shadows in the attic and read the incantation to activate their powers. Mom was always a carefree spirit I am told. She never really cared about responsibility, until she got settled down she got a steady job and moved into the role of middle sister. She used to be the youngest, until the Oldest sister, Prue died. After growing up and having her heart broking many times, Mom finally found true love with Coop.

Coop is dad and he's a cupid. The Elder's sent him to Phoebe to make up for all the times she was pulled away from love because of her witchly duties. It was a fairy tale love and still is.

From Phoebe and Coop there is my sisters. The oldest of the two is Phoebe, named after my mother. Unlike mom, she is a shy one. Every now and then she gets a little bossy but for the most part Phoebe is a quiet one. To distinguish her from mom, she is nicknamed Pheebs and Dani. (Dani being short for her middle name Daniella.) The younger of the two is Rachel. Like mom, she is an outgoing free spirit. She loves magic and is learning to control her tricks.

Now the aunts, uncles and cousins

My eldest aunt and one I've never met is Prue. I've heard so much about her but sadly she died only 3 years after becoming a witch. It was hard on my mom and Piper, but time goes on. She is never forgot and her grave is visited often. It is a thinking place for people in our family.

The next eldest is Piper. Another member of the charmed ones, Piper has the power to freeze and blow things up. She is an amazing chef and businesswomen. She owns a club called P3. The club is always backed and has the latest bands playing there. Piper also owns a restaurant called Charmed. She is married to Leo. Leo used to be a whitelighter. There love was forbidden but like they say, Love Conquers All. Eventually they got married and had three kids. Wyatt, Chris and Melinda.

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Wyatt is the eldest and the most powerful. Wyatt is half whitelighter and half witch. The twice blessed prophesized child grew up to be the most powerful witch of all time. Although he has unlimited power, to me, he's my older cousin. We've been through thick and thin and I love him to death. He's been there for me throughout the dates, break up and work outs. He taught me martial arts and many life lessons. He's protective as hell but it's all in good intention. I wouldn't change him for the world.

Chris Perry Halliwell. The second oldest, and Wyatt baby brother. He is also half whitelighter and half witch. He is also one of my older cousins. We've been through a lot together too. Chris is protective but he's not as bad as Wyatt. He listens to me and gives me advice. He lets me make my mistakes and is always there to pick me up when I fall. Chris loves to cook and works as a chef at Piper's restaurant.

Melinda Wyatt Halliwell. The youngest of child from Piper and Leo. Melinda is my younger cousin. She has the same defiant and stubborn attitude as Piper but I love her. She comes to me for advice on anything. Melinda is half witch-half mortal. Leo had given up his power and became mortal before Melinda was ever conceived. Her powers are freezing and blowing things up, and astral projection. Melinda has astral projected few times and does not have it under control.

Next there is aunt Paige. After Prue died, Piper used a spell to call a lost witch and got Paige. Paige has the same mother as Piper, Prue and Phoebe, but she has a different father. Paige is the first witch-whitelighter to exist. Their Mom, Patty, has an affair with her whitelighter Sam, and they had to give her up in order to protect her. Eventually she was found and she reconstituted the Charmed Ones. Paige was also a free spirit but that eventually changed. She used to work as a social worker but gave it up to become better at her craft. After 4 years of being a Charmed One, Paige finally embraced her whitelighter destiny and has saved many innocents. She also has a job as a social worker again as a cover. She is a high profiled social worker and gets good pay but continues to work helping the people who need it the most.

Paige ended up married a mortal Henry. Henry is a parole officer but he has a lot authority as an officer, more then a parole officer should. Henry helps save innocents like Paige, but only in a different way. He helps troubled teens who are close to being incarcerated turn their life around and make good of their life. He has helped many teens and adults and loves his job. Henry has 3 kids with Paige.

The oldest is Henry Halliwell Matthews-Mitchell. (Henry Junior or Junior for short.) Henry is super protective of his younger sisters and is somewhat of a bad boy. Girls are in love with him, but he never is really interested. He only dates girls he really likes. Being the oldest of the a charmed one, Henry is more powerful then his sisters. However being 1/2 mortal, Henry is no where as powerful as Chris and Wyatt.

The Mitchell twins. The oldest of the two is named Peyton. Peyton is strong willed and more in dependent then her younger sister, Prudence. Prudence (Prue for short) is quieter and more go with the flow then Peyton. They bicker about clothes and stuff all the time and they drive Henry.

And then there's me. What is my name? My name is Maddie, Lexi and sometimes Lena. My name changes depending on who is talking to me. My birth name however is Madison Philena Halliwell. With a family so big I have tons of nicknames. I am the eldest daughter from Phoebe and Coop. I am the first witch-cupid to be born. Like Wyatt, being the first of a new crossbread, I am also a prophesized child. I am also one of the most powerful witches to ever walk the face of the earth. I believe Wyatt and I are equally power, he however disagrees. I have accepted my multiple destinies and have tried to be well-rounded. As a cupid, I have to coach people through love. It can get annoying when people are so difficult, but I've never not gotten someone into a good relationship. As a witch, I am very talented. I have mastered each and ever one of my many powers. I'm good at potions and spells. I get good grades at Magic school and high school. My normal life is great. I have amazing best friends and an amazing family. I have a couple of problems though, after all no one's perfect. I party--a lot, maybe even too much. I drink often and smoke cigarettes when I'm really on edge. I drink 5 cups of coffee a day and shop all the time.

This is my life, along with my family. The next generation taking over, fighting for good, surviving demon attacks, saving innocents, life and regular team stuff.


	2. The Basics

Life in the fast lane: The basics

**Name/Type/Age/Powers **

Wyatt witch-whitelighter 18 years old Powers: Telekenesis, Telepathy, Conjure, Projection, Molecular Deceleration/Immobilization (Freezing), Molecular Combustion (blowing up), Strangulation, Orbing, telekinetic Orbing, Healing, Sensing, , Glamouring, force field, all other whitelighter powers + **more.**

Chris | witch-whitelighter | 17 years old | Powers: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Molecular Deceleration/Immobilization (freezing), Molecular Combustion (blowing up), Strangulation, Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Limited Healing, Sensing, Glamouring, all other whitelighter powers.

Madison | witch-cupid | 15 years old | Powers: Telekinesis, Premonitions, Empathy, Astral Projection, Levitation, Conjure, Projection, Glamour, Telepathy, Electroienesis, Hydrokinesis, Cyrokinesis,, Hearting (hearting is basically orbing for cupids), Telekinetic Hearting, Freezing (Cupid ring), Time Travel/Chronokinesis (Cupid Ring), all other Cupid powers + **more**

Henry | ¼ witch, ¼ whitelighter, ½ mortal | 14 years old | Powers: Telekinesis, Lightning Speed, Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Sensing, all other whitelighter powers besides healing.

Phoebe |witch-cupid | 14 years old | Powers: Telekinesis, Premonitions, Hearting, Telekinetic Hearting, Freezing (Cupid ring), Time Travel/Chronokinesis (Cupid Ring), all other Cupid powers

Peyton | ¼ witch, ¼ whitelighter, ½ mortal | 12 years old | Powers: Telekinesis , Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Sensing, all other whitelighter powers besides healing

Prue | ¼ witch, ¼ whitelighter, ½ mortal | 12 years old | Powers: Telekinesis, Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Sensing, all other whitelighter powers besides healing.

Rachel | witch-cupid | 12 years old | Powers: Telekinesis, Premonitions, Hearting, Telekinetic Hearting, Freezing (Cupid ring), Time Travel/Chronokinesis (Cupid Ring), all other Cupid powers

Melinda | witch-mortal (1/2 and 1/2) | 12 years old | Powers: Molecular Deceleration (freezing), Molecular Combustion (blowing up), Astral Projection, Telekinesis, **will develop more powers along the way**.

**BIRTHDAYS**

Wyatt: February 2, 2003

Chris: November 16, 2004

Madison: March 21, 2006

Henry: January 16, 2007

Phoebe: April 28, 2007

Peyton: October 28, 2009

Prue: October, 28, 2009

Rachel: June 21, 2009

Melinda: December 2, 2009

**Note: there are reasons for the birthdays and I did all the math and they work. If you want to know the reasons ask.**


	3. Birthday Dinner and Underage Drinks

Reviews would be appreciated, if you have any ideas or thoughts…let me know.

* * *

**Note:: Time Setting: January 16, 2022

* * *

**

Everyone is still the same age as in the previous chapter, except Henry is turning 15 today

"Lena, time to go,." I heard my mom call. I rolled my eyes when I heard that. God, didn't she understand I was busy.

"Just give me five more minutes." I yelled back.

"You said that 15 minutes ago, if we wait any longer we'll be late." She responded her voice getting louder.

"You guys go, I'll just heart in, when I'm done."

"Honey, what is taking you so long?" Phoebe said coming into the room.

"Mom, I'm finishing doing my hair."

"Why are you curling your hair, your hair is naturally girl." Phoebe said fingering her daughters soft black ringlets.

"Because, my curls don't look as good, so I straightened my hair and then curled it."

"Sweetie, sometime you and I can be so alike."

"Well, I have to look good, after all birthday parties are an invitation for many unnecessary photos. Just go mom, I'll be fine."

"Okay baby, don't take too long." Phoebe said giving her daughter a kiss on the head.

"Don't mess up my hair." I responded.

Phoebe laughed on her way out. I could hear her explain to dad, I was going to take my own ride to the party. After a half a minute the voices stop and I assumed they had used dad's hearting to take themselves to the party. Finishing my hair, I put the curler down and unplugged it. Stepping away from the vanity dresser, I evaluated my outfit. I loved the dress I had on. It was a strapless black and white dress with a sweetheart neckline that ran to the mid thigh . The bust portion had a zebra print pattern while the bottom was satin black. There was a black pleated tie back sash at the empire waist.

(dress: .com/albums/pp156/yasmine_S0-h00d/Charmed%20-%20Fan%)

(dress close up: .com/albums/pp156/yasmine_S0-h00d/Charmed%20-%20Fan%)

The shoes however, weren't going to do. Slipping them off, I walked over to my walk in closet. Lining every wall was shoes, rows and rows of stilettos, pumps, nikes, flats and so on. I went to the black section, the biggest of all, and picked up some cute black cross over strapped pumps. They are called Carlos by Carlos Santana Believe 2 pumps. Trying them on, I though, _'these look good with this dress.'_

(Shoes: .com/albums/pp156/yasmine_S0-h00d/Charmed%20-%20Fan%)

Walking back over to my dresser, I looked into the mirror, pushed my side swept bangs aside and pinned them back with a zebra printed hair clip.

Signing, I looked up at the celling and yelled, "Wyatt." Within seconds, bright blue lights appeared and left behind Wyatt Halliwell when they disappeared.

"Are you just now finished getting ready?" Wyatt asked.

"Yea, I had to do my hair. It took forever."

"You know your mom came about 10 minutes ago. She was mumbling something about Lena taking too long."

"Well what can I say, I want to look good."

"For?"

"All those picture that are going to be taken of us."

"Oh yea. Pictures are second nature with our family."

"Yes."

"You look good though."

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

"What kind of compliment is that?" Wyatt scoffed.

"At least you got a compliment." I said sticking her tongue out at Wyatt.

"Oh really." Wyatt said picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down." I demanded.

"Apologize."

"Ha…you wish." I said hearting out of Wyatt arms and reappearing on the other side of the room.

"Personal Gain, as mom would like to say."

"You're one to talk." Lena smart mouthed back at Wyatt.

"Hey I don't orb that much."

"Right Mr. Let's go to Belgium for some French Fries and France for amazing crepes."

"You have to admit those crepes were amazing."

"Yea they were," Lena agreed.

"We should probably get to that party, before our parents flip out." Wyatt suggested.

"Oh god. This is going to be fun."

"Really? It's going to suck."

"Sarcasm Wyatt, I was being sarcastic."

"Your not good at it."

"Or you just to dumb to notice it."

"I like my idea better."

"Of course you would."

"Let's go Len," "I'm gonna need a shot, before I go." I said walking over to mydresser and sitting down in front of it. I pulled open the bottom left drawer. Inside the draw was many things, cigarettes, different types of alcohol and pills. Wyatt walked over and said, "What the fuck is with the pills?"

"I got some ecstasy from someone."

"Who?"

"Can't say. You will flip."

"Tell me."

"No it doesn't matter. All you need to know is I have some."

"Don't use that shit, it gets you so fucked up."

"I've only taken 2 pills. It's too much to handle. I'm not going to take them again."

"Then let me get rid of them for you." Wyatt said leaning over me and taking the bottle of pills out of the drawer.

"You can't do them either." I ordered.

"I wasn't going to. I have a full ride scholarship at USC for football, I am not fucking it up over some stupid drugs."

"Good." I said pulling out 2 shot glasses and a bottle of Patron.

"You have Patron Anejo? Where the hell did you get this?"

"I bought it,"

"You bought it? Yourself?"

"Yea. I have a fake Id. I just went into the store and bought it. After glamouring of course."

"You are so bad."

"I learn from the best."

"When I was 15, I didn't even drink."

"Well you didn't have an older cousin who did."

"True."

"Hurry up and pour we have to go before, mom or dad comes back over here." I rushed him.

"Opening the bottle, Wyatt filled two shot glasses with it. Picking up the glasses, Wyatt and I drank them within a second.

"That's some good stuff." Wyatt complimented her taste.

"I know right. It was $100. Be right back, I need some lemon." I left the room and in less then a minute reappeared with 2 slices of lemon in hand. Filling the shot glasses, Wyatt and I took another shot and then this time big into the lemons.

"Okay let's not get too drunk, or we will get yelled at."

"2 shots does not get me drunk."

"Me either but still no more. I'll get a little chilled."

"2 shots for you is like 3 for me."

"Fine just take another and hurry up." I responded. Quickly, Wyatt poured another shot and drank it. I filled up another shot glass and set it aside. Putting the Patron away and locking that drawer, I was ready to go.

"What are you going to do with that?" Wyatt asked.

"Give it to Chris when we see him."

"No, the house is crawling with family do not take it there."

"It'll be fine I'll but it in his room, no one goes in there."

"Fine but if he gets caught, so blaming you."

"You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet," Wyatt laughed.

"Shut up lets go." I said picking up the shot glass and walked back over to Wyatt. "Orb into his room."

"I know, I know." Wyatt said putting his arm around my small waist. They disappeared in bright blue lights and reappeared in another room. The room had a queen sized bed, the frame being a dark and rich brown. The walls were white with blue and brown horizontal stripes.

"Atleast someone can keep their clothes off the floor." I said admiring the neatly put together room but making fun of Wyatt.

"There's those who have lives and those who cook and clean. I'm one with a life."

"Chris has a life too. But it's okay Wy, when you get your own place after college, I'll buy you a maid."

"Shut up. I can clean after myself."

"No I mean it, I'll get you a maid, It will be my birthday present to you every year."

"Keep talking and you won't get a birthday present ever."

"Hmm. Like you could ever _not _give me a present"

"Wanna watch me try?"

"Whatever let's go downstairs and try to blend in."

Wyatt and I creep down the stair trying to not draw attention to ourselves. We see Chris, Henry, Melinda but no sign of Piper and Phoebe.

"Our moms are not here, let's run down and act like we were talking to Chris and Henry the whole time." I said.

"Okay."

"When I say go run."

"Wait but what abo-"

"Run," I said cutting him off. With that I ran down the rest of the stairs and Wyatt had no choice but to follow. Wyatt was on the last step and I was on the hardwood floor, when they heard.

"Hold it right there you two."

Unable to stop and turn fast enough, I bumps into a end table and knocks the lamp. Before the lamp could hit the floor everyones' hands went out to freeze it. The lamp froze for a quick second but then blew up.

"Aww Crap, who blew it up." Chris asked.

"Don't look at me, that's one of the powers I can control." Melinda said.

"Well I didn't." Chris said.

"Wasn't me." Wyatt said.

"Nope," I quipped.

"Piper.." Melinda asked.

"What are you kidding. I've had this power for longer then you have been alive. No way it's me." Piper said.

"Henry must be developing a new power." Lena suggested.

"Me?" Henry said.

"Happy Birthday. You get a new power and gifts." Chris said picking Henry up.

"Put me down, what am I like 2?" Henry said. Wyatt cracked up.

"Don't think you two are off the hook." Phoebe began.

"Okay I got this," I said waving her hand in front of the table and the lamp reappeared.

"Personal Gain." Piper said.

"That's not what I meant. I left you 25 minutes ago and you are now getting here?" Phoebe started. "And you, mister, You left to get her 10 minutes ago and you are now getting back." Piper joined.

"Sorry Aunt Piper & mom, we kinda got tied up." I explained.

"Demon attack?" Piper asked.

"Yea but don't worry they were lower level. They shimmered and then Wyatt blew them up. No biggie." I finished.

"Well then, back to the party. Where are the gifts?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh crap, I left it upstairs. I'll go get them." I said heading up the stairs.

"Mine's up there too." Wyatt said over his shoulder as he ran up the stairs after her.

"I'm going to go grab mine." Chris said running up the stairs too.

"Those kids are crazy." Phoebe said.

UPSTAIRS

"So where is your present?" Wyatt.

"At my house." I said. Closing her eyes and holding out her hands I said, "Present." A long rectangular box wrapped in silver paper, with blue ribbon tied and a smaller box on top of it around it appeared in a flash of pink light in Lena's hands.

"What did you get Henry?" Wyatt asked.

"A new skateboard and a gift card to Zumiez. You?"

"I got him cash, but your gift makes mine look like crap. I'm going to conjour something."

"Like?"

"I don't know, some advice would help."

"What are you two up to?" Chris said entering the room.

"Chris, geez don't scare me like that."

"I scared you, since when do you get scared?"

"I'm just a little on edge."

"Why? What did you do wrong?"

"Nothing. Chill."

"Kay, as much as I'd like to listen to you guys argue, I need to figure out a present." Wyatt interrupted.

"You didn't get Henry anything? What a procrastinator." Chris stated.

"I got him money, but now it's not going to be enough." Wyatt.

"Yea, how insensitive."

"Shut up, I'm going to conjure something."

"Since what is up with you guys. You never conjure things unless you-Your drunk aren't you?"

"No I'm not drunk. I just had 3 shots." Wyatt stated.

"I had 2, so I'm no where near drunk." I joined

"Did you go to P3?" Chris asked.

"No I have some stuff at home. Want some? We brought a shot for you," I said pointing to the computer table.

"Sweet thanks," Chris said downing the shot.

"That's my shot glass, hide it because I'll need it back."

"You shouldn't even drink."

"Neither should you."

"Okay back to my gift now," Wyatt demanded.

"But make a car…no he hasn't even taken driver's ed . What about a dog." I suggested.

"No that's mine." Chris said, "how about a really nice sweater."

"Like?"

"I don't know Ed Hardy or something."

"That's so retro, but he is into that stuff." Wyatt decided.

"Oh. I'm brilliant, I know exactly what you should get him. God am I amazing." I stated.

"What is it," Chris and Wyatt asked.

"I customized a ton of Nikes and I have the perfect pair for him." I said.

"Conjour now," Wyatt demanded.

"Okay." I said, closing her eyes, a pair of Nikes appeared in her hands.

"Those are sick." Wyatt said grabbing them.

"I know right." They were Nike Air Morgan Mid sneakers. The soles were black, laces and strap were blue, base was purple, blue swoosh, with black and white (zebra like) stripes on the sides. The back says Lena but I changed it to say Henry.

Conjuring a box, Wyatt placed the shoes in a box and shut it. Conjuring wrapping paper, within seconds the box was wrapped in shiny blue paper.

"Thanks Len, I love you." Wyatt said squeezing her tightly in a hug.

"Wyatt, too much love." I said pulling away.

"My bad." Wyatt said letting go.

"When my birthday comes, you better have something good." Chris said.

"Me too." I agreed.

"I already have your birthday present figured out Len." Wyatt said.

"Really, what is it?"

"I'm not telling you, but you will love it."

"Speaking of loving, I'm thinking of getting a tattoo."

"What? No way, I forbid that, I will tell your mom." Wyatt said.

"Chill, maybe I'll do a magical one."

"Personal Gain." Wyatt and Chris said.

"You're on to talk" Lena said following them down the stairs, to the kitchen to set down the presents and into the living room with the other kids.

"Finally they return," Paige said.

"Aunt Paige." I said hugging her.

"Hey baby, how are you?" "Good, you?"

"Can we go now?" Peyton asked.

"Let's get a move on. We have reservations at 7:00 and it's 7:20. It might be Piper's place but the manager is mean." Phoebe said.

"Hey, he's very good at his job." Piper put in.

"I'm sure he is," Phoebe sarcastically agreed.

"How are the car arrangements gonna go?" Chris asked.

"I'll got Leo, Melinda, Rachel and Prue." Piper said quickly claming the younger well ,behaved kids.

"I came with Coop, so I didn't bring the car." Phoebe said.

"I'll take Birthday Boy, Peyton, and Little Pheebs." Paige said.

"Now, you three good to go?" Piper asked.

"Yea, I can drive us." Wyatt offered.

"Phoebe, you wanna go with them?" Piper said.

"I think Coop and I will go together." Phoebe said with a smile.

A series of disgust was heard in the forms of, "Ewws," "Gross," and "Phoebe."

"What?" Phoebe asked?

"Let's go Melinda, Rachel and Prue," Leo said rushing them toward the door, Piper behind him.

"Come on bud," Henry said grabbing Henry.

"Peyton, Dani (Little Phoebe)." Paige called behind her as she walked toward the door.

"And then there were 3," Phoebe said.

"Eww, we don't even want to know. Let's go." Wyatt said taking his keys out of his pocket.

"Can I drive?" I asked.

"Are you sure you wont crash into anything." Wyatt asked walking out the room

"Yes. I'm not a little kid." and with that Keys went flying at me.

"This should be interesting." Chris mumbled walking behind them.

"Bye mom." I yelled as I walked out the manor.

"Bye. Finally, we are alone." Phoebe said kissing Coop.

"mmhmmm…." Coop said kissing her back.

**20 Minutes Later**

"Were here." I said walking up to the back booth of the restaurant with Wyatt and Chris following along.

"Always the stragglers," Piper said commenting on the three being the last ones there.

"Well. . .we had to stop and pick up 3 gorgeous girls." Chris stated.

"And who could those lovely girls be?" Piper asked knowing full well who they were.

Three gorgeous girls walked up behind Chris and stopped beside him.

"Kendra, Adreanna, Bianca, how are you? You all look beautiful." Piper said hugging each of them. The answered simultaneously in a series of "fine," "good," and "you look beautiful, as always," as they returned her welcoming.

"Sit, sit." Piper ushered them towards their counterparts. The blonde curly haired, blue eyed girl was wearing a strapless triangular stripped, black and gray dress. The gray triangular stripes were overlaid with black lace. The dress hugged her curves; showing off a beautiful hour-glass shape. The dress was paired with lace tights and opened-toed and embellished stilettos. She made her way over to Wyatt and gave him a kiss. He brushed a stray hair off her tanned face before slipping his arm around her tiny waist. (This is Kendra)

dress: .com/albums/pp156/yasmine_S0-h00d/Charmed%20-%20Fan%

shoes: .com/albums/pp156/yasmine_S0-h00d/Charmed%20-%20Fan%

The black wavy haired, green eyed girl was wearing a strapless dress. The dress was a metallic grey bubble dress, with black lace laid over. There was metallic grey sash tied around her waist, which accentuated her curves. She wore metallic-grey heels. She also had an olive milky skin tone and as she made her way over to Henry, her height was soon recognizable. She was medium height, about 5' 4" without the hells which put her at 5' 7" and an inch shorter then Henry. Henry slipped his arm around her waist and gave her a kiss on the lips. (this is Adreanna)

dress: .com/albums/pp156/yasmine_S0-h00d/Charmed%20-%20Fan%

shoes: .com/albums/pp156/yasmine_S0-h00d/Charmed%20-%20Fan%

The last girl had naturally curly brown hair with a hint of red, and amber-brown eyes. She had tanned skin. She wore a strapless sweetheart neckline color block dress. The top portion was black and had a gray tie-back sash at the empire waist, the rest of the dress was black and grey floral prints over white. This girl wore black peep toe pumps with a lower heel than the other girls'. She made her way over to Chris and slipped her arm around him giving him a kiss. Her height was clear quite clear next to Chris's 6 foot frame. She wore 3 inch heels and was an inch shorter than him. This put her flat footed height at 5' 8". (This is Bianca)

dress: .com/albums/pp156/yasmine_S0-h00d/Charmed%20-%20Fan%

shoes: .com/albums/pp156/yasmine_S0-h00d/Charmed%20-%20Fan%

"Ken," "Ad," "Be" the younger girls screamed, jumping out of their seats to hug the girls. Phoebe and I being a little more classy waited our turns and then welcomed each of the girls.

"Looking hot," I said to Adreanna as she let go of Henry to give me a hug.

"You too girl. I'm borrowing those shoes soon. They are cute." Adreanna replied letting go of me and hugging Phoebe, "you get more and more beautiful everyday," she said to her.

"Thank you, you are gorgeous too." Phoebe said, as I moved to hug Kendra.

Seeing me coming, Wyatt unlocked lips with her and she turned to face me. She quickly walked over and grabbed me squeezing me tightly.

"I miss you soo much," Kendra said to me.

"I know, I haven't seen you for what? 3 weeks. Wyatt told me that you went to visit your dad's side of the family, how did it go?"

"It went alright, except I have this cousin, who has a crazy boyfriend abusive boyfriend. And I had to tell her parents to get him away from her, and now she's kind of mad at me. But Italy was fantastic. The food, magnifico."

"What? You have to tell me this whole story. I'm sorry to hear that. But I'm sure it was for the best, she'll thank you later." I replied sympathetically. Me, of all people knew what it was like to have people you were helping mad at you. My thoughts quickly flashed to Phoebe and her boyfriend.

"Hopefully. How are you? Where is Tyler?"

"I'm fine. I don't know where he is. But if anything probably with a charge."

"Wasn't he suppose to be here?"

"He was, but I didn't see him today. He left early this morning. But no big deal. I wouldn't want him neglecting his charges to be with me." That was true. If anything I would much rather have him away. It wasn't fair of him to allow me to always leave due to 'family emergencies,' my charmed duties, or my cupid duties. It's not fair for him to downplay his full white lighter duties to be with me. Sure I had always been his only charge for the last 6 years, but this year the Elder's assigned him to a girl named Virginia. She was my age and had just began practice her craft. She attended Magic School, but never really used magic after her mother died a year ago. And with the use of magic came the danger. So naturally Tyler became responsible for taking care of another witch. It hurt somewhat to not know where he is, or what he is doing at time, but it is something I have to get over.

A guy came over to the back booth, with 5 menus. "I'm sure most of you know what we serve, but just to be sure I brought menus." Said the man handing the menus over to Piper.

"Thanks, Dylan. How is everything going?" Piper questioned "You're off the clock now, I don't have to tell you anything." Dylan said walking away chuckling.

"Take your seats everyone," I heard Piper say.

All the little girls rushed to their seats along the long person table. The whole back room was created as a family area. The family came here so often for lunch dates, dinner, parties, and whatever else that Chris came up with the idea for Piper to create a family area. She loved the idea, and pushed it through immediately. The room had a long chestnut-red rectangular wooden table with a red table cloth draped over it matched with comfy chestnut-red chairs. The table can hold a capacity of 26 people, but right now the center piece was removed, so it on could hold 18.

On the left side of the table sat (in order) Rachel, Peyton, Bianca, Chris, Henry jr., Adreanna, Paige, Henry Sr. On the right side sat Melinda, Prue, Me, Wyatt, Kendra, Dani (Phoebe Jr.), Coop, Phoebe. Piper and Leo sat the heads of the table.

Everyone talked briefly prior to ordering meals. I ordered a salad to start and then a veggie burger as the main course. Everyone else minus, Adreanna ordered some form of meat as their main course. Adreanna ordered the famous Charmed Mac and 5 cheese, mac -n- cheese.

Conversation continued while everyone eat. "So Wyatt, are you excited to be finishing up your last year of high school?" Paige asked.

"Definitely. I'm so excited to go to USC. It's going to be great, college. Whatever you want whenever. That's the life." Wyatt said.

"Remember, Mommy is not there to do your laundry either." I responded.. The table erupted in laughter.

"Jealous? And I do my own laundry now, thank you very much." He continued.

"Pshh. . . As much as I would love to go to college now, I'm enjoying high school very much. So, no not really." I replied.

"Where do you plan on going Kendra?" Paige asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet. I've been excepted into UCLA, Stanford, NYU, Julliard, and USC."

"Those are really prestigious schools." Paige stated

"Yea, they are. I'm only considering Julliard, USC, and UCLA tho."

"What did you get excepted into Julliard for? I wanna go there." Melinda asked.

"I auditioned for dance back in February, and they accepted me"

"Cool! I'm a dancer too. You must be like really good." Melinda said.

"I'm okay." Kendra stated shyly.

"Henry, how has school gone for you? Freshman year was the worst for me." Kendra said desperate to get the attention off of her and onto someone else, the birthday boy was the easiest target.

"It's fine. Classes are ehh. Not that interesting. I'm excited for soccer season." Henry replied, "How is gymnastics Lena and Rachel?" he continued.

"Ugh…don't get me started. I can't get my dismount on bars or my back handspring on beam." Rachel replied.

"You'll get it sweetheart, Coop said.

"What about you, Lena?" Chris asked.

"It's good. I got my back handspring step out, back handspring, back tuck on beam. I also got my double Arabian and doubles on floor."

"What a double?" asked Melinda.

"It's when you do a layout and you do two full twists before you feet hit the ground." Lena explain.

"That sounds soo cool"

"And difficult," Bianca added.

"It is, but I gotta get my difficulty up if I want to get recruited to a Division I school, hopefully UCLA. We have one more meet before sections, and then state."

"You're so going to get it, because you're amazing. And let me know when and where sections is, I'll be sure to drop by and watch you. " Kendra said.

"Me too." Bianca and Adreanna added.

All the Halliwells were into sports. Many of us being 3 season athletes in addition to summer sports and academics. Wyatt is the quarterback of the football team, hockey player and a soccer stud. Chris is also a soccer stud, is on the swimming and diving team, and is on the track team. I'm into gymnastics, diving and track. Henry plays soccer, hockey and lacrosse. Phoebe plays hockey and lacrosse. Peyton and Prue played softball and volleyball. Rachel and Melinda round up the clan with volleyball. Rachel also does gymnastics.

The girlfriends were also into sports. Bianca was a hardcore volleyball and track fanatic. While Kendra was a dancer in addition to a track runner. Adreanna was a soccer girl, and also was on the diving team with me. Kendra and I also were cheerleaders at all the football games.

I know you're probably wondering, how we have such busy lives with school and extracurricular but have time for MAGIC. It's this neat thing we've worked out. If were not at home, the demons don't attack. Funny how that works. However that only works for _some_ of us. As for Wyatt, Chris, and I, we get attacked constantly. Walking down the street, school bathroom, and everywhere in between. We also wear protective necklaces. Each Halliwell, the girlfriends, and close family friends, who know about magic, wear one. When one of us is attacked, the rest of them glow. So someone always goes your rescue. It works well at times, but other times…

The party continued with all the laughter and joy.


	4. The Day After

Current Ages:

Piper & Leo's Children

Wyatt: 18 years old

Chris: 17 years old

Melinda: 12 years old

Phoebe & Coop's Children

Madison: 16 years old

Phoebe: 14 years old

Rachel: 12 years old

Paige & Henry's Children

Henry: 15 years old

Peyton: 12 years old

Prue: 12 years old

* * *

Date: January 17, 2022

* * *

**MADISON**

Ugh, I groaned as I rolled over to turn off the alarm. I hate today. I wish I didn't have to go to school, I thought. Getting off the bed I stumbled into the my bathroom.

* * *

**WYATT**

Beep, Beep, Beep goes the alarm. Ignoring the alarm, I go back to sleep. Within 30 seconds, the alarm begins to flash bright stadium like lights. Blinded I gets up and finally shuts it off. 6:30. Rubbing my eyes, I get up and go into the bathroom that's also leads to Chris's room.

* * *

"Tired?" Chris asks.

"As a marathon after a runner." Wyatt said

Laughing, Chris corrects him, "you mean a runner after a marathon?"

"You know what I mean…I'm gonna hop in the shower, you mind getting out?"

"Not at all. I'm going to wake Melinda up." Chris said walking out of the bathroom into his room and shutting the door behind him."

* * *

**CHRIS**

Walking out of his room he enter the hallway. He hear dad from downstairs and smell mom's cooking. Walking down the hallway he knock on Melinda's door.

No Response.

He walked in and say, "Melinda, time to get up."

Rolling over, "5 more minutes" she said.

"No it's already 6:40."

"Wyatt awake?"

"10 minutes ago."

"Ugh..wait did you say 6:40?"

"Yea…ugh I need to do my hair. Well at least I shower at night." Melinda said running out the room and into the bathroom.

"Well I'm going downstairs to grab some food, hurry up." He said as he walked past the bathroom.

* * *

HENRY

Henry stirred and rolled over to see the clock, it read 6:40. He rolled back over and looked to his right. Laying next to him was the most beautiful. Long shiny black hair laid flat over her shoulders stopping just below her bust. Studying her face, Henry saw sheer beauty in her diamond shaped face, perfectly manicured eyebrows, and plumped pink lips. The girl yawned and opened her eyes, they were the most gorgeous green eyes he had ever seen, second only to Lena's.

"Hey baby," the girl said.

"Hey boo" Henry replied giving her a kiss on the lips.

"How long have you been staring at me?" she questioned.

"Long enough to realize you are the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Oh stop."

"I mean it" he said kissing her slowly.

"" she moaned between kisses

"Last night was amazing," Henry said.

"Really. I mean it…I don't-"

"You were great, like the other times…Really good. And trust me I would know, I've been with a lot of girls." Henry said.

"What? How many girls."

"Never mind. I never said that."

"Yeah you did. Great. You know two seconds ago I felt like the luckiest girl waking up next to you, but now I feel like one of the many girls you've slept with. I'm sure this doesn't even mean anything to you but it means eve-" her rant was cut off by Henry locking lips with her. They kissed for a few seconds but you could clearly tell the passion was there.

"what time is it?" she asked breaking off the kiss

Chris rolled over and check the clock, "6:50" he repeated. "6:50!" She screamed springing to her feet. Scrambling to find her clothes. "Why didn't you wake me up? I have to take a shower, fix this hair, ugh . I have so much I need to do."

"The view from here is really nice." Henry stated sitting up in bed.

"hush. I don't have anything clothes here can you take home?"

"Just hop in the shower, I'll be right there. I'm sure Lena will let you borrow something."

"I don't want her knowing I spent the night."

"Why not? It's not like she doesn't know."

"I know but I still think it's awkward, I mean ever since that one time she walked in on us, it's been weird. Like a unspoken tension…awkwardness...I don't know it's just weird."

Getting out of bed and walking over to the girl, he slipped his arms around her waist. He whispered into her ear "Adreanna, Lena adores you. Relax and take a shower."

"Alright," the girl, Adreanna said as she walked into Henry's bathroom. Henry tossed on a pair of light blue boxers and walked out of the room.

LENA

I laid another outfit on her bed complete with shoes and accessories. Just then I heard an knock on my door, "Come in" she said and then Henry walks in, "What's up?" I asked.

"Adreanna stayed over, can she borrow something to wear?" Henry asked.

"Tu as baise Adreanna, encore une fois?"

"That sounds just as bad in French as it does in English." Henry stated.

"Well?"

"I guess. . . But I would appreciate it if you didn't make it sound like a one night stand or hit-and-quit. We're in a relationship"

"I know, I was joking. But I have something. I can't pick between this and this" I said holding up both dresses.

"They're both good, pick one."

"I can't, which one do you think will look better on Adreanna?"

"Don't care, she looks the most beautiful with nothing on. Just pick already, I gotta get ready before we're late." Henry ranted.

"Chill kid. Aren't you suppose to be calm after you get some?"

"Cute Lena, really cute, but I'm taking this one." Henry said walking towards the door.

"Right. Haha. Hope your mom doesn't find out about your rendezvous avec Adreanna" I spared.

"You wouldn't" Henry said. "Just kidding. Chill out"

"that's not funny besides, I'm sure your mother wouldn't be too happy with you and Tyler. And Coop. . . well we know how he can get. Let's not forget Wyatt and Chris…" Henry responded.

"ha ha ha. Touche." I said sticking out her tongue.

15 minutes later

Everyone is gathering at the house. It was Monday. Monday was the one day of the week where the entire family gathered at the Manor for breakfast. On Friday's the entire family gathered for dinner.

Piper grabs a plate and slides the finished eggs of the frying pan onto it. She then grabs a cooking glove, reaches into the oven and pulls out a tray of muffins. Looking at the tray, one can tell that it is an assortment of different kinds, able to satisfy the different appetites of this large family. Paige takes the finished coffee out coffee maker and sets it on the table next the cups, sugar, and cream. Phoebe gives a stack of plates to Coop who then places them on the table. Coop then turns to the fridge and grabs ketchup, orange juice, and milk to put out. The first of the kids to walk into the room is Chris. He helps himself to a piece of toast and grabs butter out of the fridge.

"Is your brother up?" Piper asked.

"Just got out of the show." He replied.

"And Melinda?"

"Doing something in her room."

Piper walks out of the kitchen and up to the foot of the stairs. "Wyatt, Melinda. You better get down here."

Satisfied with the mumbled, "coming" Piper walked back into the kitchen.

"Where are Rach and Dani?" Piper asked.

"Coop just texted me saying they were about to leave." Phoebe responded.

"Peyton and Prue heading over in-" Paige was cut off by the jingling sound of distant orbs, "now." A few moments later in walks Peyton and Prue. Peyton and Prue are identical twins both biologically and by looks. Both the girls had shoulder length red hair that matched their mothers and the tanned skin of their fathers (as oppose to the pale white skin of their mother).

"Wait, what about Henry and Lena?" Chris asked concerned.

"Wyatt said they stayed at the condo last night. Gee remember when our kids used to call us and tell us where they were." Paige asked Phoebe sarcastically.

"Oh yeah. Those were the good old days." Phoebe responded.

"Melinda! Wyatt" Piper hollered toward the ceiling. Instantly the sounds of shoes were heard coming down the steps, around the corner and into the kitchen.

'You might wanna get over here before Piper goes ballistic' Wyatt telepathic informed the two missing members of the family

'We're pulling up outside' Responded Henry.

'just leaving' I responded.

'We?' Wyatt asked.

'Adreanna and I' Henry responded.

"Mom, Henry's pulling up outside" Wyatt warned his mother.

"Pulling up, so…"

"Adreanna's with him."

"I see. Guys remember, No-" Piper was cut off by a bright pink light gathering to form a heart, which resulting in Lena forming, "Magic."

"Adreanna's coming." Chris said.

"I know." I replied. In walks Henry and Adreanna.

"So nice of you guys to grace us with your presence." Piper said annoyed with their tardiness.

"Next time you…" Paige pointed at Henry, "and you…" Paige pointed at Lena, "decide to crash at the condo will you at least let your parents know…yourselves."

"Sorry" Henry and I said in unison.

"Everyone sit and eat. You are all going to be late, as usual." Piper said.

"My teacher is so used to me walking in late on Monday's that she doesn't even bother to mark me tardy anymore." I stated grabbing a seat by Chris.

"What's wrong" Henry whispered to Adreanna.

"Oh nothing" She responded. Henry continued to stare at her until she released more information "I'm just not really hungry." He continued to stare. "What?" she asked.

"Please, you just said how hungry you were in the car," Henry said sliding food of his plate to hers.

"Cute." Melinda and Rachel said in unison.

"Stop, Don't embarrass him." Dani (Little Phoebe) whispered elbowing Melinda.

"Please eat…for me" Henry pleaded with her.

"Fine" Adreanna said taking a spoonful of eggs. She chewed the eggs for a long time, longer than expected for something so soft. She then took a sip of her coffee and washed the eggs down. Henry could tell something was instantly wrong. Adreanna loved eggs. Along with butter toast with jelly and a cup of coffee it was her favorite breakfast meal. But he shrugged it off and continued eating.

"This is amazing," Peyton said chewing on a piece of bacon. I looked at Peyton completely disgusted. Although I loved Piper's cooking, I mean who doesn't, I was a vegetarian. It wasn't the sight of meat that bothered me, it was the fact that Peyton was eating bacon. Bacon which comes from pigs, pigs who are boiled alive in water that is hot enough to melt the skin of a human. That I just found completely repulsive. I wasn't the type of vegetarian that was attempting to change other people's eating styles but there was something different about sitting across from someone who is eating a part of a pig and someone who is eating part of a cow.

"So what are everyone's plans for tonight?"

"Practice" all the children at the table groaned. All the adults chuckled.

"Thank god it's Monday, only 1 ½ hour long practice." Prue mentioned.

"Yeah! But lucky for Rachel and I, practice is only as long as we need for the whole week." I stated.

"What do you mean?" Melinda asked.

"When we hit all our routines twice we get to leave." Rachel explained.

"Lucky." Chris said.

"So what are you doing after?" Coop asked addressing the extra time his daughters have.

"Well Kendra and I are gonna out for lunch today during school just to catch up and stuff. Then practice. Then I'll swing over to the house to shower and get dressed because Kendra and I will probably will do an early dinner around 5:00ish at the restaurant. And then Tyler is gonna come over to the loft and were gonna watch some movies. I'll probably crash there."

"Wait…you're going to lunch and dinner with my girlfriend? You see her more than I do." Wyatt commented.

"Relax you see more of her than I do."

"True True"

"Can we please not use those kinds of references at the breakfast table." Phoebe asked. Henry and Adreanna chuckles.

"Where does homework fit into the equation?" Coop asked.

"Dad finals were last week. It's the start of the new quarter. No homework."

"Just making sure."

"Len, do you mind stopping by the office before you head home? I get off at 5:00 tonight but I just want to have a little chat with you." Phoebe explained.

"Sure mom. Guys we gotta go." I pushed her chair from the table and stood up. Grabbing my book bag purse, and walked toward the foyer but halted when I heard, "Madison Philena Halliwell don't you dare leave without clearing the table." Running back into the dining room, I grabbed my plate, cup, and utensil then head into the kitchen to drop them in the sink. Henry, Chris, Adreanna, and Wyatt follow suit.

"You getting a ride with us Len?" Henry asked.

"Actually I'm going with Chris and Wyatt. I'll just catch up with you at school." I said. With that Henry got into the driver seat and Adreanna into the passenger of a black GMC Yukon with tinted passenger windows.

"Be careful" I screamed as they pulled out of the driveway and headed down the road. I was always nervous when Henry got into the car. Despite the fact that he'd been driving since he was 14, he just got her permit yesterday. And he isn't legal able to drive without an adult over 21 in the car. And not to mention, it was my car, and I don't want it to get messed up. I opened the door and slide into the back seat of Wyatt's blue Volvo C30 coupe.

"Any requests," Chris asked scrolling through his plugged in Ipod.

"The Script - Breakeven." I said.

"Interesting choice, Len." Chris said and within seconds the sound of guitars strumming filled the car.

I sat curled up and leaning against the left side of the car with my head pressed against the window.

''I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing

Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in

Cos I got time while she got freedom

Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even''

Tyler never came home last night, I recalled.

The dinner was over at about 10pm. I went home. I got home about 10:30pm with Henry and Adreanna. Surfed the internet and chatted on facebook until 11:30pm. And I feel asleep at about 12am. When I woke up at 3:24am in dire need of the bathroom, I rolled over expecting him to have came home sometime during the night. He wasn't. Instead I sent to the bathroom and back to bed. I then woke up at 6am and started my day. Still haven't seen him.

''Her best days will be some of my worst

She finally met a man that's gonna put her first

While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping

Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... No''

Tears began to roll down my cheeks as I listen to those words. They summed up how I've been feeling since November. Word for word those lines describe everything. This Virginia girl, she was pretty and Ty has been spending so much time with her. Whenever she master a new skill or vanquishes a demon, it's a good day for her, yet I feel neglected because Ty is with her and not me. She's been on her own for a year now, and from what Ty has told me, he's the first real person that has been her support. Wiping my cheek with the sleeve of my sweater, I make eye contact with Wyatt in the rear view mirror. I mouth the word 'Song' and Wyatt reaches over and presses a button on the ipod which changes it. We drove the rest of the way to school in silence. Within a few minutes we pulled passed a sign on a post that read Venice High School.

"Looks like were late." Chris stated the obvious. Looking to the left I noticed what Chris was talking about. The front lawn was almost empty. Except for the two late stragglers walking up the sidewalk toward the front doors, the front lawn was freshly cut grass with three sidewalks leading up to the entrance of a symmetrical white school with deep blue trimmings. In the center of the front law there was a square with several bushes.

"Really late." Wyatt agreed taking a left at the end of the block and pulling up to the student parking lot and in a parking spot where the rest of the football players park. I wiped my eyes on my sleeves and slipped out of the backseat, unzipped my sweater and threw on my leather jacket.

"Whoa now. You are not going into school like that, throw that sweater back on." Wyatt demanded scanning my outfit.

"What" I asked turning around to look at Chris who put his hands up in the 'I'm not apart of this' way. Seeing no help with that I turned to Henry who was walking toward us with Adreanna.

"What?" he asked.

"Tell Wyatt I am dressed perfectly fine." I pleaded with Henry.

"Well let's see…" Henry stated while scanning my outfit. I was wearing a leather jacket with a bright purple tube top tucked into a black pencil skirt at the waist. It was matched with a black scarf and purple flats. "She looks fine." Henry said.

"I think it looks cute." Adreanna sided with me.

"Not on my baby cousin." Wyattt said.

"Stop overreacting. I'm so covered up." I said grabbing my silver book bag out the car and putting it over my shoulder.

"Okay but if that jacket comes off-" Wyatt began.

"I will if I get hot." I finished putting my arm around him and we made our way towards the school. The rest followed behind us. "Besides…this is my freaking jacket. I only wear it when I'm gonna hook up with someone." As soon as those words came out of my mouth, Wyatt stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" He demanded.

"I'm only kidding. Relax." I said.

"That's not funny," He said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"It was a little," Chris laughing.

"Hilarious," Adreanna joined in.


	5. Story Update and Character Pictures

This is my first story and during the process of creating it, I have come to realize that some of the physical characteristics of the character in it are difficult to find in the actual entertainment industry. That being said, some of the physical features of the characters had to be changed in order to find actors/actresses that resembled each other and the character I have envisioned. Please be patient with me as I figure out this story.

* * *

Changes/Updates/Info:

1. Lena has brown hair instead of black and hazel-green eyes.

2. Wyatt has curly blonde such as in image 2 but the chiseled build of image 1. His hair is blonde like it was when he was a baby and in Chris-Crossed and not dark like in image 1.

3. **- Change of plans. Madison is 16 instead of 15 and birthday is March 21, 2005 - **It just made more sense for her to be a year older with where I intend to take her storyline.

* * *

**Link to my photobucket: ** photobucket com/albums/pp156/yasmine_S0-h00d/Charmed%20-%20Fan%20Fiction/Characters/

^ insert the **.** between photobucket and com ( won't allow me to post direct links

^ this album has all the hand-picked pictures of what my characters look like.

* * *

Wyatt: played by Wes Ramsey

Chris: played by Drew Fuller

Lena (Madison): played by Shantel Vansanten

Henry Jr: played by Drew Roy

Phoebe (Dani): played by Lucy Hale

Peyton: played by Lindsay Lohan

Prue: played by Lindsay Lohan

Rachel: played by Elise Gatien

Melinda: played by Bella Thorne

Kendra: played by Brittany Robertson

Adreanna: played by Kristen Kreuk

Bianca: played by Jana Kramer

Tyler: played by Hunter Parrish

Note: All the parents are portrayed as they are in the tv series.

Piper - Holly Marie Combs

Leo - Brian Krause

Phoebe - Alyssa Milano

Coop - Victor Webster

Paige - Rose McGowan

Henry - Ivan Sergei


	6. Snippy Teachers and Smart Remarks

'_Here we go.' _I thought as I opened the door to my first block class, AP Language and Composition.

"Nice of you to join us..." A middle aged lady with brown hair and about 10 strands of said looking at her clock "20 minutes late Madison."

"Mrs. Morgan, for the 153 time, I prefer Lena."

"Your name is Madison Philena Halliwell, and I will call you by your first name and not what you prefer." The lady, Mrs. Morgan stated.

"Have it your way Suzanne." I said as I made my way towards my desk. It was the third seat back in the fourth row. The exact center of the classroom. Sitting down, I dropped my bag by the side of my desk and pulled out a purple notebook. I flipped through the pages and pages of drawing until I found a fresh blank sheet.

"So class, we are going to have an open discussion about chapters 1-5. I trust you all have read. I am going to open up with the question…." is the last thing I heard the teacher say before I zoned out and focused on my drawing. I worked on my drawing for the time being until Mrs. Morgan said "Madison…Madison, Would you like to answer the question?" Instantly I snapped back completely lost in this discussion. Using the only thing I could, I tapped into the heads of the other students.

'_She has no idea what's going on…everyone's gonna laugh at her' _I heard snobby Jenny think.

'_She's hot, I wanna make love to her on the hood of my car.' _I heard some guy I didn't even know think about me.

'_I think they both die at the end.' _I heard Dylan think to himself.

'_I think they get married." _another girl thought.

"Despite the fairytale ending many of us desire, I don't believe there is going to be a love conquers all ending. I believe that the Nazi…Anton, I think his name is, is going to die and that life must go on for Patty. After all the book is called _Summer of My German Soldier_. I think this friendship, relationship, whatever this is, is only going to last the summer." I answered. This infuriated Mrs. Morgan as she knew I wasn't paying attention, It was the reason she called on me. The rest of the class continued without me saying another word. When the bell rang, I packed up all my things and walked out the door.

Second Period: Study Hall.

I walked into second period and grabbed my usual seat in back by Adreanna. A young looking, brown tousled hair male began calling out names. Once the roll call was finished, Adreanna and I asked for passes to go to the commons. During Study Hall, students were able to sit in the commons, cafeteria-anywhere really, as long as they had a pass. Adreanna and I sat down in the commons on two separate cushioned chairs. I was curled up in it and facing Adreanna.

"What's new?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. How was your _night_" I smirked.

"It was…interesting."

"Define interesting." I asked.

"Well…after we got back from the dinner, Henry told me he loved me. It was weird because he doesn't seem like the kind of guy that says that. I mean he is nice and honest-A little too honest sometimes, but he's a ladies man. All the girls want him and I feel like a burden on that…I don't know. I mean we've only been going out for 6 months and we've had sex a few times, but I feel like he's hiding something. He just leaves a lot when we have plans or comes late or sometimes doesn't even show up. Maybe he's just getting over me." Adreanna explained.

"If Henry told you he loved you, he does. Trust me Henry and I have talked a lot about his relationships or those one time hook ups. It's not something he just blurts out to every girl. And with the flakiness, I wouldn't sweat that, I mean we have a large family and there's always someone the needs help. There's always a family emergency. Henry is the fourth oldest so he's gaining more responsibility for the others. It's not different with Wyatt, Chris, and I. Some of our cousins feel more at ease talking to one of us over the other." I responded.

"But after this morning he said Last night was amazing. And then I said really. And he replied "You were great, like the other times…Really good. And trust me I would know, I've been with a lot of girls."

"Ouch…Henry has never been that good with words. Just give it some time. 6 months is quite sometime, It'll get there." I assured her.

"How is it that you and Tyler are so close and perfect for each other." She asked.

"Tyler is 18. So he's been through all this. I'm not his first legitimate girlfriend. I'm not his first love. I'm not his first anything. And I've accepted that. It's different with you and Henry because you guys are younger. More carefree. You don't know what heartbreak is. You're figuring all this out together. Gosh 15 was such a good year, such a good age. But sweetie, Tyler and I, we're far from perfect. Especially right now." I explained.

"You guys having problems?" Adreanna asked.

"Not really problems. Just my thoughts getting the better of me. You know?"

"More than ever."

"Are you and Henry having lunch together?" I asked

"Probably. Us and maybe some of his buddies."

"Are you staying at school? Kendra and I are doing lunch. If you guys wanna join us." I offered.

"I'll text him and see if that's cool."

"What class is he in?"

"Civics."

"Oh joy." I laughed and she quickly typed away at her touch screen phone.

We continued to chat and catch up for the rest of the period until the bell rang. Adreanna and I made our way up the stairs and to Wyatt's locker. As we approached Wyatt had is back turned to us, and as we got closed we noticed Kendra against the locker. They were in a full makeout session and Kendra pushed him away abruptly when she was us approaching."Hey" She said.

"Hey" Adreanna and I responded.

"Hey" Wyatt said opening his locker and tossing in a textbook.

"Henry and I are joining Kendra and Lena for lunch, you coming?" Adreanna asked.

"Nah. I'm gonna eat with the team." Wyatt said shutting his locker. Henry walked up being Adreanna and slipped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright." I said as Wyatt gave Kendra a kiss before saying "Len, find me after 3rd period. I gotta talk to you."

"Cool. I'll meet you by your locker." I said.

"Let's go," Henry said and we made our way down the stairs and out of the school.

"Keys" I said outstretching my hand toward Henry as soon as I saw my car.

"Can't I drive?" Henry asked."Nope." I replied.

"Shotgun" Kendra cried running towards the car. The rest of us laughed as we made our way to the car.

"Where are we headed" I asked sliding into the driver's seat and throwing the car into reverse. With ease I backed out of the parking space, and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Sushi?" Kendra offered.

"We're doing that for dinner at that Asian joint right?" I asked."Yes."

"Then we aren't doing it for lunch." I stated.

"How about Pizza?" Henry offered.

"'S cool with me. Any objections?" I asked. Not hearing any I took a right at the end of the block. Turning on the radio, I switched it to 101.3 and the words …

_I'm a rockstar _

_hey baby I'm a rockstar. _

_Hey baby it's Big city, Bright lights_

_Sleep all day, Rock all night._

"Six inch walker, big shit talker. I never play the victim, I'd rather be a stalker." I sang.

"So baby take me in, I disobey the law. Make sure you frisk me good, check my panties and my bra." Kendra joined.

"You look like a rockstar in that leather jacket." Henry stated.

"So bad ass." Adreanna added.

"You know it." I said.

The next song that played, was Ke$ha - Blah Blah Blah.

_Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah_

_Zip your lips like a padlock_

_And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox_

"I don't really care where you live at" I started.

"Just turn around boy and let me hit that" Adreanna and Kendra joined in.

"Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat" I continued

"Just show me where your dick's at" They finished.

_Music's up_

_Listen hot stuff_

_I'm in love_

_With this song_

_So just hush_

_Baby shut up_

_Heard enough_

By the time the song was finished we were pulling into the parking lot of Tino's Pizza. We all got out of the car and I turned the alarm on. Walking into the restaurant, we were immediately seated and given menus. The place was somewhat empty considering it was 11:30am. The lunch rush usually didn't start here until 12:15pm. After our orders were delivered, I stated, "You guys have fun, Ken and I have to have a private convo, so we're gonna move a couple tables down."

"Cool" Henry stated taking a bite of his pizza as we walked away.

"Soo." Adreanna began.

"Soo." Henry continued.

"Any plans this weekend." She asked.

"Not as far as I know. You have something planned?" He asked.

"Maybe we could catch a movie or something." She offered.

"Cool…why aren't you eating?"

"I have gym next period." Adreanna said.

"Well you gotta eat something."

Cursing herself Adreanna took a small bite from her pizza and washed it down with a sip of water.

"Do you think it's fair?" Kendra asked me looking over at Adreanna and Henry laughing.

"Is what fair?" I asked

"That Adreanna doesn't know about you guys being…you know."

"I don't know. It's dangerous her not knowing. But I don't think it's not fair."

"I mean Wyatt and I are going off to college next year. But thinking about it, I could go half way across the world and he could see me whenever he wanted. That's not fair that she doesn't know. And 6 months is a long time, shouldn't he tell her before it gets too serious?"

"He told her he loved her last night. It's gonna take time for him to tell her _that_, but I know he will when the time is right."

"You're probably right." Kendra said.

"So tell me about Italy." I asked.

"Well I can tell you where my dad get's his funniness from. My cousins are so funny. I stayed with the family. They own a family vineyard. It was beautiful. I got to see the Coliseum. Went to Rome, Venice. Shopped a little. One of my cousins is our age. He is super cute."

"That sounds amazing. It looks like I need to take a trip to Italy. So tell me about this girl cousin."

"Oh her. Well she's 20 and she's dating this guy, he looks totally attractive and nice. But I guess he's not. They were having some wine, a little too much. And basically they got into a fight, I don't remember about what. And he slapped her. She came home crying, make up smeared eyes, and a stung cheek. I asked her what happened and she told me. She said he isn't like this unless we are drinking and I say something to get him mad."

"That's not her fault he hit her, a man has no right to hit a women, no matter what she says." I stated.

"I know. So I told her father, who completely beat up the kid. And they broke up. She didn't talk to me ever since that happened. She didn't even say goodbye."

"I'm sorry. I would have done the same thing. She'll come around and realize you were only trying to help."

"Hopefully. So what's with Dani?"

"I wish I knew. She just came home one day crying and said they broke up. And he came over and they talked and she came back saying they were together. When I asked if she was happy with that. She said, it doesn't matter what I feel. It's what Nick wants.""That's weird." Kendra said.

"I know. It doesn't sit right with me."

"But we're going to a party this weekend and he's gonna be there. So I'm gonna keep an eye on them there. And see what's up. Something's not right."

"Yeah. I would hate for her to get hurt. That's never okay."

"I know."

"So how are you and Tyler?"

"I wish I knew."

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't know…where we stand, if we are fine. He always leaves to help that Virginia girl…I haven't seen him since Saturday morning. We can't even have a conversation without her being brought up….I don't know." I explained between bites.

"Does she like him?" Kendra asked.

"I don't know. I mean I've met her like once. But she's really pretty…"

"Don't feel threatened. You're gorgeous."

"People say that to me, but I don't know…I don't always believe it."

"You are."

"And you know, looks aren't everything. But Tyler and I feel in love through him spending time with me. What if he starts falling for her."

"Lena, that's not going to happen. You don't just fall out of love." Kendra told me.

'_You guys ready Len? It's 12:00. We gotta get back.' _I heard Henry in my head.

'_Yeah. Finishing up.'_

"We gotta go, it's 12" I said dropping a twenty on the table.

… We got back to school by 12:15pm and we each headed off to class. Mine being Photography. Kendra's being Comparative Government. Henry's being Algebra 2 and Adreanna's Gym.

I checking into class and got a Olympus E-420 camera to shoot with. I left the room in search of something to take pictures of. I pointed my camera at my friend Kate and she twirled around posing. I stepped outside the school to shoot pictures of the flower in the garden. I caught a couple hugging and took a candid snap of them. After getting enough picture, I went back to class and uploaded them to my portfolio.

….the rest of the day went on without anything out of the ordinary. And after practice I stopped by mom's office.

"What's up mom," I asked walking in and plopping down on a seat in front of her desk.

"What no hi, I love you?" Mom asked.

"Hi mom, I love" I stated. sarcastically

"You and your smart mouth."

"Gee I wonder where I get it from." I continued.

"Ha Ha."

"No seriously, what's up."

"Remember at breakfast when you guys were talking all dirty…well, it lead me to thinking. Are you and Tyler having sex."

"What?" I asked.

"Well, when I was your age…I was, and sometimes unprotected…and…" She ranted off until I cut in, "Yes mom, we are."

"And how long has this been going on?" "A while." I stated.

"Are you staying protected."

"Yes mom. We are."

"I don't know whether to be okay with this or not."

"Mom, we've always been open and honest with each other. And I'd rather you know, than do it behind your back."

Rubbing her temples, "how am I gonna tell your father?" she asked.

"I'll tell him." I offered.

"Sweetie, he will go…" She began.

"I know but, it's better for me to let him know before he walks in on it or get caught off guard." I explained.

"Well alright." mom said, coming over to me and giving me a hug.

"Are you okay with this mom?" I asked.

"Yeah baby, you're growing up. I knew I raised a wise girl, I just wanted to know…you know?"

"Yea mom." I said, "Well I gotta, you know…shower and fix myself." I said pointing at my leotard and hair.

Laughing she responded, "Alright baby. You staying at the loft?"

"Yeah, probably." I said giving her a hug.

"Bye sweetie. I love you"

"Love you too, bye." I said walking out of her office.

I got in my car and was headed down the road to the loft when I heard my phone buzz. "Hello" I answered. It was Kendra. She told me how she was unable to do dinner tonight because a family thing came up. After assuring me everything was fine, we decided it was best to reschedule. A few minutes later, I pulled into the underground parking of the loft and took the elevator to my house. Walking in, I dropped my keys into a bowl on an end table next to the door. The house looked and smelled completely different. There were candles everywhere and the smell of amber filled the room.

"Hello," called out. I heard the familiar voice that has made my heart ache for the past few days. Tyler turned the corner and approached me. Dropping my gym bag, I ran into his arms.

"I missed you," He said.

"I missed you more, where have you been?" I replied.

"With Virginia, she got into a lot of trouble." He responded."And you couldn't have called to let me know you were okay? I was worried."

"I'm sorry."

"So that's it? Saying sorry is going to make it all better?" I asked pushing away from his touch.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked me.

"Nothing…Absolutely nothing. I'm going to take shower." I said walking out of the room and into the bathroom. Locking the door behind me, I went and turned the bath on, to a very warm temperature and let the tub fill up. _'God after this day, I'm going to need this hot bath'_ I thought. Taking off my leotard and shorts, I got into the tub. Instantly I felt the forgiving pains of my body as my muscles began to loosen up. Undoing my ponytail, I bent my knees, to allow my head to be submerged in water. With my hair wet, I reached for my shampoo and lathered up. I repeated with conditioner. Once finished fixing my hair, I lathered up my body and took a shower. Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped myself in a red towel and padded into one of the bedrooms. This was my bedroom. My clothes for tonight was already layed out. It consisted of a sexy, low-cut leopard tank top and black shorts. I slipped on a matching leopard bra and panties and put on the outfit laid across the bed. I went over to the vanity brushed my hair and applied makeup before exiting the room. Walking back into the living room, I sat down next to Tyler on the couch. After minutes of silence I broke it, "Are we going to have this talk?" I asked.

"I guess so."


	7. The Talk

**Note: Point of View Changes throughout this chapter. The point of view is marked with a bold name.

* * *

**

_After minutes of silence I broke it, "Are we going to have this talk?" I asked. _

"_I guess so."

* * *

_

**LENA**

"What happened?" I asked.

"It started with….." Tyler went on into complete detail about the attack at Virginia's house. How her aunt was stabbed and how he had healed her. Virginia's aunt did not know about her nieces magical heritage and began to panic. This requiredTyler and Virginia to explain the whole magic thing. Virginia then found out her aunt was adopted and therefore didn't have the powers her sister (Virginia's mom) did. He continued on explaining how Virginia was so pissed of about that attack, she went looking for the demon who stabbed her aunt. This got her stuck in a dark alley where she was attacked and he had to come heal her.

When he was finished I responded, "Wow, I'm sorry," rubbing his back. Listening to that suddenly made me feel so small next to him. So useless and guilty for being so self-centered.

"What's wrong." he asked sensing there was something on my mind. I couldn't bear to tell him all the things I wanted to. All the things I wrote down during 4th period. How I wanted to scream and cry and throw things…how I was falling apart. The loneliness I'm feeling, the hole. So I responded the only way I new, by saying "nothing."

"It is something." He argued.

"No there isn't." I stated firmly.

"Cut the crap and tell me." He demanded.

"Believe me…you don't wanna know." I assured him getting up and rearranging the bowls and vases on the fireplace.

"Just say it." He continued pushing my buttons till I finally cracked screaming "Fine. You really want to know. I hate this. Every single part of this. You always being gone. You being with her. I can't deal with it. It's too much. She's beautiful…and you are so gorgeous."

"That's what you're worried about…" he laughed, "I love you. Not her, you can't be worried about that. You just have to trust me."

"Trust you? You couldn't pick up your cell and call me or text me. And don't you dare say you were busy because clearly while she ran off, you were alone and could have called.""But I was busy. I was trying to find her."

"It's not fair," I whispered, "It's not fair" I screamed. "It's not fair that I'm torn into so many pieces with this situation. A part of me want to sit here and allow you to do this because it's your destiny. But another part of me just wants to be selfish, to just hold you and be with you all day, and for you to just walk away from this. A part of me just wants to just give up and walk way. And then a part of me want to just scream and throw things." I screamed at the top of my lungs with tears rolling down my cheeks. He reached to comfort me, but pushed away and backed up.

"What do you want me to do? It's my job." He screamed back at me.

"I don't know." I screamed throwing a vase at the wall.

"Every time you have to drop me to deal with your family emergencies. I waited patiently for you. Every time you needed to learn a new skill, I worked with you. When you received your cupid destiny, and you spent more time with 2 complete strangers than you did with me, I dealt with it. So you NEED TO DEAL." He screamed.

"That's not fair. I DIDN'T ASK FOR ANY OF THAT."

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS."

"NEITHER DID I! You are my whitelighter…you have always been my whitelighter…and you were suppose to help me. That was your job."

"This is my new job. I have to help her. What if she dies because I'm with you? What if she dies because I'm to busy with my tongue down your throat to respond to her cries for help. Could you live with that.""Don't blame that on me. Don't give me that ultimatum crap.""I'm trying to do my job and protect her and you can't handle that. This relationship is going to fall apart if you can't learn to deal."

"What does it matter? I'm already broken." I whispered.

"Baby I…." he trailed off.

"No don't baby me. She loves you.""No she doesn't, she needs me. I'm her protecter.""I'm a fucking cupid, don't you dare tell me I'm wrong….She loves you. Do you know how we met? You became my whitelighter. You protected me, you taught me. Somewhere along the line we fell in love. It happened with ease. The way we connected. And I'm afraid, you guys are going to connect. And I'm going to lose you to her."

"That's not going to happen." He pleaded with me, stepping forward and hugging me. I buried my face into his chest, "I love you. I want to be with you. Nothing is going to change that." he continued.

Pushing away I looked him in the eyes and said, "She loves you and I know it. And I can't compete with her for your affection and your time. I can't. I won't."

"So what are you saying?" "I'm saying I need time…Time to figure this all out." I answered looking at the ground.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Look me in the eyes and say it." he said pushing my chin up to make eye contact. I looked into his deep blue eyes with my green ones, "I want you to leave." I said fighting back tears.

"I love you, Maddie" he said and gave me a kiss on the forehead before he orbed out.

Blowing up the candles, I sunk to the floor and cried. I just cried and cried and cried. "Wyatt," I whispered.

Within seconds, blue orbs filled the room and disappeared leaving Wyatt behind. Getting up off the ground, I made eye contact and said, "I don't wanna be alone" and ran into his arms. He hugged me and he stroked my hair. And for 10 minutes. I cried in his arms standing there, not one of us said a word. After the 10 minutes we disappeared in a flurry of orbs and reappeared into my bedroom. Wyatt scooped me up and laid me on the bed. He walked around the other side and climbed in. I pulled him close and again buried my face into his shirt. Smearing my makeup all over it, but he didn't seem to mind because he held me while I cried, until I fell asleep.

* * *

**WYATT**

'_Chris, can you come here?' _I telepathically asked Chris. A minute later, blue lights and a jingling sound filled the room, when they cleared they left behind Chris's form.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked seeing the worry on my face."Shhhh. I don't know." I whispered, "She called for me with bloodshot eyes, like she was crying for a while. So I held her and she kept crying and crying. And now she fell asleep."

Sliding down against the wall, "What do we do?" he asked.

"I don't know. I think I'm just going to stay the night here with Lena, can you just figure out who was the last to see here?"

"Yeah…Kendra?" Chris asked.

"She got caught up in a family thing."

"Aunt Phoebe?"

"She was suppose to stop by her office."

"Go get her, maybe she can sense something."

Nodding his head Chris orbed out.

* * *

**CHRIS**

Orbing into Phoebe's house, "Phoebe?" I called out. I orbed into the attic of the house, expecting her to possibly be up here working on something.

"Chris!" I heard as Rachel ran up to me and gave me a hug. I picked her up, "Hey Rachel, how are you?"

"Good. I just got out of the shower and I'm working on some homework with Dani." Rachel responded.

"Is your mom here," I asked putting her down.

"She's in the kitchen with dad."

"Thanks." I said walking down the hall and down the stairs.

"Is something wrong?" She asked hot on my heels."No. What makes you say that?"

"That look on your face."

"Everything is fine. Phoebe" I yelled reaching the main floor.

"In the kitchen." I heard her call.

Walking down the hall, I turned into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked feeling the worry.

"Did you see Lena today?""Yes. Chris what's wrong. Did something happen to her."

"You need to come with me."

"Chris you're scaring me. What happened to Lena." Coop said.

"She's hurting." Chris said grabbing Phoebe.

"I'll be back Coop, watch the kids." Phoebe said before she orbed out with Chris.

* * *

**WYATT**

Seeing a jingling and orbs, I looked up to see Chris and Phoebe.

"My baby" Phoebe said walking toward the bed but stopped when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Phoebe," Chris called grabbing her before she fell.

"Heartbreak." Phoebe whispered.

"What?" Chris and Wyatt asked in unison. Wyatt's voice so near, caused Lena to stir.

"Heartbreak. She's heartbroken." Phoebe said.

"I'm fine." Lena said sitting up.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Phoebe asked hugging her.

"Nothing happened." Lena said pulling away from her and getting up, "nothing happened…I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine." Lena continued, walking toward the vanity and took a tissue to wipe my face.

* * *

**LENA **

"You guys can all leave now." I said.

"Lena I'm not leaving." I heard my mother say.

"Well either you can go, or I will. And if I go, you won't know where I am, trust me." I stated defiantly turning around.

"I'll take you home." Chris said orbing out with Phoebe. That left me and Wyatt.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Look Wyatt, I don't wanna talk about it okay.""Len. I know you are hurting, but I'm here for you.""I don't need anyone." I said. I could tell those words affected him because after they came out of my mouth, I heard the sound of jingles in the room. And then I was alone.


	8. Brokenhearts and Numbness

**NOTE: **More Point of View Changes.

* * *

**LENA**

It's been 3 weeks, three long weeks since the day I told Tyler I wanted him to leave. I've been replaying that moment, when it seemed like my world came crashing down, over and over and over again. The voices in my head, I couldn't take them anymore, I keep hearing our words, what I said, then what he said, then "I want you to leave." Other voices are arguing inside my head, he's the best you could ever do, you don't need him, he's probably with Virginia right now. I just wanted them to go away, the only way I knew how. I sat down in front of my dresser, opened it and pulled out 3 bottles, I opened each of them and dumped about 3 of each on the floor next to me. The first 3 pills were circular and white, they had 10 engraved on one side and OC on the other (it was OxyContin), the second 3 pills were tablet shaped and had the word Vicodin engraved on it. The last three pills were circular and the color orange , one side had the number 2 engraved and the other had a backwards G on it. One by one, I swallowed them whole, without water. I had been so used to this, considering I had been taking them since the day, Tyler left.

It was easier this way, not having to deal with it, just being free from it all. After a few minutes, I got up and laid on my bed. I felt the dizziness already beginning to kick in. Laying on my bed, I looked up at the ceiling and drifted off.

* * *

**CHRIS**

"I'm really worried about Lena." I said to Wyatt.

"Don't be, Lena is fine, she'll come around on her own terms. She always does." Wyatt said walking out the room.

**WYATT**

"_Len. I know you are hurting, but I'm here for you.""I don't need anyone." she said. I could tell those words affected him because after they came out of my mouth, I heard the sound of jingles in the room. And then I was alone. _

The conversation replayed in his head, her words cut him like a knife. I keep telling myself, that it's Lena's way of coping, pushing people away, but it still hurt. It had been three weeks, three long weeks. Normally I see Lena 5 billions times in a day, but since that conversation, it's been different. She drove to school alone, ate lunch without us, and ducked around the corner in the halls to avoid us. I'm trying to give her space, knowing that's what she wants but how much space can a person really ask for? I feel like such a failure, not being there for her. She hasn't been going to practice, hasn't went to some of her classes. I'm so worried. I'm done with this tiptoeing around each other, tomorrow we are going to talk. A real talk not the common greetings exchanged by acquaintances, the mere 'hi, how are you.' 'Fine, you'. Not the expected answer 'good' or 'everything's great.' No, tomorrow we will be honest, about everything.

With that decided, I took off my shirt and jeans and can crawled into bed.

* * *

**LENA**

School the next day

"So nice of you to show up this week, Oh, and late as usual." Ms. Morgan stated as I walked in.

"Be happy I even showed up," I walking toward the back of the room.

"Don't bother sitting down, we are on our way out to the media center," Ms. Morgan said as the class got up and headed toward the door. I feel in line with the rest of the group and I heard the teacher mumble something that I couldn't make out. You know that feeling of being somewhere but not actually being there. Or you feel like you aren't even there and you feel like you're an onlooker. Well I was having that feeling. When we got to the media center, I took a seat at the third table back.

"What part of, seating arrangement applies did you not understand," Ms. Morgan barked at me.

I rolled my eyes and counted six tables back, and when I found my spot, I saw Tyler sitting at the only other seat at the table. _'Oh great, just what I've been looking forward to.' _I thought to myself as I mentally cursed myself for being in a senior class. I sat down at the table and opened my note book and continued a sketch previously started

"Hey," I heard him say, but I ignored him and continued to shade the heart I drew.

"How have you been?" He tried again, finished shading the heart, I began drawing a rose with the stem going through the heart.

"Okay, so you don't want to talk to me." he stated as I drew the end of the rose as a knife with blood dripping off of it. Finished with this sketch I wrote, 'Love you'll end up stabbed in the heart.' in perfect cursive at the bottom of the sketch.

I couldn't deal with this, "can I go to the bathroom?" I asked Ms. Morgan.

"Only if you get back quick." Ms. Morgan replied.

I walked out the room and made my way down the hall, seeing the bathroom, I entered and quickly got into a stall. Opening my bag I took out a baggie of pills. I opened the baggie and took a couple pills that read Xanax 2.0 and a few that were blue with a line in them (Valium). Tucking the baggie back into my bag, I flushed the toilet and washed my hands to make seem like I actually used the bathroom. I walked back into the media center and sat back down in my seat next to Tyler. I sat there just staring straight a head, after a while I began to feel dizzy and I felt the sensation of spinning and I loved it. My breathing became shallow and my palms began to sweat.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked hearing my breathing.

"I'm fine" I said looking at him.

"You breathing doesn't seem fine, and you don't seem fine." Tyler said studying my face.

"Well I am."

"What's happening to you?"

"Nothing," I said annoyed putting my head down on the table.

"Maddie…I know you."

"Well you know what, you left, so you don't get to use that excuse." I snapped.

"You are definitely not okay." Tyler said feeling my forehead.

"Don't touch me." I said pulling away. Right as those words left my mouth the bell rang signaling the end of the period. '_Damn that worked good, I felt like I was only here for 5 minutes.' _I thought to myself. Standing up I felt a head rush and began to fall back, Tyler caught me.

"I'm getting you out of here," he said walking me out of the classroom and down the hall. I struggled against him, to no avail, he was strong but I was stronger, just not in this case. His arm stayed wrapped around my waist to support me. We walked out the school and around the corner. Rearranging his hold on me, he reached into my pocket to grab my keys. Pressing the alarm, he heard the sound go off and walked towards it. When we finally reached the car, he put me into the back into the back seat of the car and hopped into the driver seat.

"Where are you taking me," I asked completely of out of it, laying back on the seat.

"I don't know, anywhere." And with that he pulled out of the parking space and out of the parking lot all together.

* * *

**TYLER**

'_Shit what do I do? What do I do?' _I asked myself mentally as I drove down the road. I can't take her to the hospital, because they will ask for insurance and all that complicated stuff, can't heal her because it's not magical…I searched for an answer feeling hopeless. Seeing an empty park, I pulled into a parking space and turned of the car. Hoping out of the drivers seat, I opened the backseat door and carefully moved Maddie over and made room to sit.

"Explain to me, what's going on." I demanded.

"I don't have to explain anything to you. I don't owe you anything." she replied

"Well I'm your whitelighter you owe me that much."

She didn't respond

"What are you on?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not stupid, I know you took some sort of drug and I want to know what." I demanded.

"I don't remember," she said as she sat up to face him.

* * *

**LENA**

"How do you not remember?" he asked.

"I don't know okay, something." I said leaning against the door of the truck.

* * *

**TYLER**

Getting no help from her, I reached into her bag hoping to find something…and I did. I felt a plastic baggie and pulled it out, it was half way full of colorful pills. _'Shit'_ I thought.

"What are these?" I asked holding up the bag.

"Do you really want to know?" she replied.

"Yes"

"Various pain killers and depressants."

I couldn't even process this. Pain killers, really? It was all my fault, the pain that I caused for her. But she told me to leave. I watched the event unfold in my mind again, damn I should have convinced her. I should have stayed.

"It's not your fault." she said, "I chose this."

"Like hell you did, I shouldn't have left, I'm sorry."

"I wanted you to fight for me, to stay when I wanted you to leave, to just hold me. But you didn't."

"I was trying to give you space I figured you'd come around but you didn't. I was trying to give you what you wanted." I explain.

"Just stop. All I want was for it to go away, just to be fine again. But I'm not."

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

**LENA**

'_Damn, he look soo good right now. I can't stand it.' _I thought.

"It's not your fault." I repeated.

"I love you, I'm sorry. This _is_ my fault." Hearing those three words, I couldn't take it anymore, I got up and caught his lips with mine.

* * *

**TYLER**

I was caught off guard but I began kissing her back hungry. _'Damn have I missed her.' _I thought.

'_I missed her lips…' _I kissed her back more and more, as my tongue began to slip in her mouth, _'her hair…' _as I ran my fingers through her long naturally wavy hair, _'I missed the way she smelled…" _breathing her in.

* * *

**LENA**

'_Ugh…I missed this soo much, I missed his hair…his cologne…his lips…his hands in my hair…his arms on him…his everything.' _I thought. My body ached for his, I wanted him now, even if it was just for this moment, I wanted him. So I began unbuttoning his top.

* * *

**TYLER**

Feeling her unbutton my top, I pushed her cardigan off her shoulders and it fell to the floor of the car. I grabbed her tank and took it off her…I couldn't even stand our lips being apart while I pulled her shirt over her head, our lips met again just as passionately.

* * *

**LENA**

Pulling off his shirt, I began to lean myself over him. Before long it was Tyler laying on the seats and me on top of him. Not taking my lips off of his, I began to undo his belt buckle.

* * *

**TYLER**

As soon as I felt her undoing my belt buckle, something in me just snapped. I couldn't do this, not now, not while she was in this vulnerable state. I moved my lips from her and pushed her body away from mine.

"I can't do this," I said pulling myself out from under her and seated myself against the car door.

"So again, I don't get what I want" She said sitting back up and pushing herself against the other car door, "You don't want me, do you?" she asked.

Grabbing her legs and putting them on the seat between mine I said, "I do want you, so bad. I don't think you can comprehend how bad I want to just kiss you forever and just do this but I'm not going to take advantage of you when you are in this state of mind."

"What state of mind? I want to do it." she continued.

"Before you took these pills you couldn't even talk to me, So I doubt if you were sober you would want to have sex."

"You don't know what I want."

"You want me, and you can have me just not at this moment." I finished.

* * *

**LENA**

Sighing, I gave up the fight.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, we can stay here for the rest of the school day or I can take you home. Your call."

"Lets go home." I said.

"Alright." he said putting on his shirt, giving me a kiss on the forehead and hopping into the front seat.

I put on my shirt and just laid there on the seat, eventually dosing off to sleep.

* * *

**TYLER**

Parking the car in front of the loft, I turned to look at Maddie, she was asleep. Getting out of the front seat I went over to the back and opened it. She looked so beautiful asleep I thought at I carefully picked her up and used m body to push close the door. I walked into the building, which was quiet at this time of day, and pressed the elevator button, instantly the doors opened. Behind closed doors in the elevator, I orbed into Maddie's loft. Walking into the bedroom I set her down on the bed. Feeling her body sweat, I walked back into the living room and turned on the AC. I then took off her jean and put a pair of shorts on her, I noticed red horizontal scars on her leg and healed them, I would have to question her about those later. She stirred while I tucked her under the sheets, and as I walked toward the door, I heard her whisper, "Don't leave me."

With that, I took off my shirt and crawled into the bed next to her and she subconsciously adjusted herself to fit perfectly against my body, which her head on my bare chest.

* * *

**WYATT**

It was passing time after second period, "have you seen Lena?" I asked walking up to the gang.

"Nope." They all replied in unison.

"Ugh ! I need to talk to her during lunch."

"Well we haven't seen her" Henry answered again, "I'm worried" he continued.

"So is everyone else," Chris said.

"Don't worry guys, she's gonna be fine. She just needs space." I assured them.

"Three weeks of space is plenty. I mean I haven't seen her since your birthday party, and even then she was looking kind of rough." Adreanna chimed in.

"Relax you guys, she's fine." I repeated.

"Then why do you need to talk to her so bad?" Chris poked.

"Because…you know…I just do! Let's just go grab some food, and I'll try to sense her." I said as I ushered them into the cafeteria. When we all got our food, we went and sat down at our usual table, some of the football players and cheerleaders were already there. After greating everyone, I sat down and tried to sense for Lena. It was pretty easy, considering she wasn't blocking or anything. She was at home. _'Did she not come to school today?' _I asked myself mentally. But she wasn't alone, I was picking up another aura…Tyler. Oh no, I had to put a stop to this. "I'm going to the bathroom" I said walking away from the table. Once around the corner and no one was near, I orbed to Lena's bedroom.

"Wyatt." I heard Tyler say.

"Here to break my cousins heart again?" I asked defensively.

"What? No. I would never."

"But you did."

"Look Wyatt, she is…having issues right now. Really bad issues, and I cant just leave her, no matter what she says."

"Issues like what?"

"Whitelighter-Charge confidentiality."

"Cut the crap, this is my cousin, so tell me." I demanded.

"See her bag over there, look in it."

Confused at what he was getting at, I went over to her bag picked it up and looked inside. My heart sunk when I saw a bag of pills. "How many" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but she didn't OD, thank god."

"What are you planning to do?"

"The only thing I can do, let her sleep it off."

"Look I may not know what happened between you two, but something tell me that this has to do with you. Some of these are pain killers, so I'm assuming that's about the whole…whatever you guys had a few weeks ago.""I'm dealing with it."

"It's my cousin! She's been practically falling apart. Avoiding people, moping around. And where have you been the past few weeks? God knows where. I'm sorry but you walking in and out of her life is not healthy for her."

"I'm doing the best I can."

"Well you best isn't good enough." I stated.

"Of course not, is anything good enough for the twice - blessed?""Don't even go there." I warned.

"Fine" he said backing off.

"Look I'm going back to school, figure this thing out whatever is up with you two and keep me posted on this situation." "Okay." he said. And with that I orbed into a bathroom stall and made my way back to the table.

"Awfully long bathroom break wasn't that." Chris stated trying to read my face.

"I had a little chat with someone on my way back."

'_Cut the crap, what happened?' _Chris telepathed to me.

'_Nothing it's chill.'_

'_it's about Lena isn't it?'_ Henry asked telepathically.

'_No she's fine.' _

'_Aah ha ! I thought you didn't know where she was, how do you know she's fine?' _Chris thought.

'_Busted.' _Henry chimed.

'_Shut up, and get out of my head.' _I thought to them.

* * *

**WYATT**

"What's wrong?" Kendra asked as I pulled out the parking lot. The school day was over, _finally_. It's been a long day.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Wyatt, I know you and I can tell when something is up. Talk to me."

"It's Lena."

"You talked to her?"

"Yes and no. I saw her and she was with Tyler."

"Wait they are together again." she cut in.

"Let me finish, so she's been taking pain killers, like a lot of them."

"And that has to do with Tyler?"

"I'd assume so, whatever happened that day, she hasn't been the same." I explained.

"Yeah I see what you mean, but is that the only thing she's been doing?"

"I'm not sure, but I hope so." I said pulling up in front of a southern style house. We got out and walked in. I took off my shoes and sat down on the crème colored couch. A few minutes later, Kendra came over with 2 cans of coke and 2 tall glass cups of ice. "Be right back," she said and exited the room. She came back with a bowl of popcorn, chocolate covered pretzels, and an assortment of nuts and trail mixes. She put all these on the coffee table and sat down next to me.

"Hey, don't stress, it's gonna be fine. It always is." She said laying her head on my shoulder.

"But what if it doesn't? I hate seeing her like that."

"I should talk to her."

"No I think talking to her will make it worse."

"No it won't, plus she tells me pretty much anything."

"Well alright," I caved giving her a kiss and grabbing some of the trail mix. "What are we watching" I asked.

"Let's see, Rebel Without a Cause or Letters from an Unknown Woman."

"Love the classics, Letters, we've watched Rebel without a cause so many times."

"Yeah" she said picking up the remote and pressing the button that highlighted Letters and pressed enter. After getting up to dim the lights, she grabbed some pretzels and curled up against me. Feeling her weight against my body, instantly relaxed me. Putting my arm around her, I began to feel at ease.


	9. Visions

**LENA**

Stirring, I adjusted myself to be laying on my stomach, as I turned I felt a body next to mine. My heart speed up. I was too afraid to open my eyes thinking I was just imagining it. If it wasn't real, I didn't want to wake up. I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder and I knew it wasn't a dream. I opened my eyes to find myself laying next to Tyler, my head on his chest and wrapped in his arms. I sat up after sometime.

"Here, drink this." Tyler said handing me a glass of water. While reaching to grab the cup, I brush my fingers against his and feel the familiar feeling of disconnection with surrounding and the pulling of a single event.

"You need to leave, now!" I said getting off the bed and placing the cup on the night stand.

"Did you just have a premonition?" he asked.

"You need to leave" I repeated.

"What did you see?"

"Leave." I said throwing him his shirt.

"No. I need to know what you saw. It was about me wasn't it."

"Fine, stay. I'm leaving." I said fading out leaving behind a temporary pink aura.

**TYLER**

"It's not like I can't follow you." I said before sensing and orbing after her.

**LENA **

Reappearing in the attic of the manor, I walked over to the ancient looking trunk. Inside was various athames, crossbows, and other weapons. I reached in and grabbed an athame with a black studded handle. Just as I turned around I saw blue orbs accompanied by the sound of jingling. When the lights cleared, Tyler was left.

"Well, I guess you can't take a hint." I walking around him and dropping the athame on the table.

"Well I guess you don't know the difference between a hint and being blunt." he replied.

"Guess now."

"Tell me what you saw."

"I doesn't matter. I'll take care of it." I said.

"Hey I thought I heard someone up here." Chris said entering the room.

"Yeah." I said sarcastically. There was a long silence that was fuelled by Wyatt and Kendra orbed in full on makeout. Wyatts hands were under Kendra's white loose tank top. He guided her up against a wall as she began to take off his shirt.

"Where have you been?" Chris asked me.

"GUYS!" Tyler screamed causing Kendra to jump out of her skin and push Wyatt away.

"Around." I answered

"Well what are you up to?" Chris continued

"Oh I'll tell you. She had a premonition and then orbed over here all crazy." he finished.

"Premonition about what?" Chris asked.

"Nothing I replied as I turned my back to face them.

"Do you honestly think we can see you because you turned around?" Chris asked.

"No actually I turned around so I could change without having all my business out, but nice of you to think that everything revolves around you guys." I snapped as I took off my shirt and slipped on a leather cropped top over my black lace bra. It was body clinching black leather top with off the shoulder straps, stopped right about 2 inches under my boobs. The back was laced up and so was the front. However I pulled the laces in the front tight enough to not show any skin, while in the back they were loosely tightened to show skin between the laces.

"Can you not change in front of **all** of us." Wyatt asked more of a statement.

"Hey, I was here before all of you, so if you don't want to see, you should divert your eyes." I retorted pulling at my shorts. I slipped on a pair of body hugging leather pants and a pair of heels.

"Have you lost weight?" Chris said drawing everyone's attention at my body.

"Your hip stick out more than usual." Tyler stated.

"Your pants are looser then normal, and I would know because I though those were way too tight." Wyatt agreed.

"What?" I asked flustered.

"You look smaller." Tyler said.

"I don't have time for this, I other things to attend to." I brushed off their questions.

"You are not going on a vanquishing without explaining to us what's going on." Tyler said.

"Yeah I am. And frankly it's none of your business. Why are you even here? Don't you have a charge to be getting to?" I said annoyed.

"Lena that's low." Kendra said.

"Actually I do, YOU!" Tyler screamed.

"Well as you can see there are two other people here, perfectly capable of doing the "saving." I stated with air quotes.

"There isn't going to be any saving, because you're not going." Chris said.

I laughed, "who's going to stop me?"

"Me." Chris forced.

"Enough!" Wyatt yelled. Walking toward me, "hallway, now."

"Excuse me?"

"Lena." he warned.

"You don't tell me what to do." I smacked.

Grabbing my upper arm, he dragged me into the hallway and around the corner. "You can let go." I said annoyed pulling my arm away from him.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"I'm going to a vanquishing."

"That's irrelevant, well get to that. I'm talking about this attitude, the pill popping, the skipping.." he trailed off.

"Wyatt I don't own you an explanation, it's my life." I said.

"Well you do owe me something, because I'm trying to convince everyone that you are alright, but I really am the one that needs convincing."

"…I…I don't know. It's how I do things. It's how I cope. By partying, except I cant stand being around all those people coupled up or people in general."

"So your medicating yourself away. Lena I'm not okay with you taking tons of painkillers with you to cope. You need to learn to deal."

"I know." I said looking down.

"So no more okay. You know whatever it is, whenever, you can talk to me."

"Yeah. I know. And about what I said…"

"You don't even need…" he began.

"Yes I do. I'm sorry. I wanted, no, I needed to be alone. I needed space and I knew the only way I could get that is by hurting everyone. I'm sorry."

"Len I get it. You push people away, everyone does at some point. You just…do it a little more."

"Yeah" I said giving him a hug.

"Now onto the next subject. What was your vision about."

"I cant tell you."

"Lena."

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just that I cant."

"Are you trying to protect me from something?"

I didn't respond.

"You are. Whatever it is Lena, I can handle it. Who, err what are you going after?"

"Wyatt you're going to have to trust me on this one." Looking him in the eye, "I have to do this alone."

"Lena you're starting to scare me, talk to me.""Wyatt, you know I wouldn't ask you unless I meant it."

"I know, that's what I'm worried about." Running his fingers through his hair, he caved. "Fine. Lets go tell the others.

Walking back down the hallway, we enter the attic together. "What's going on?" Kendra asked coming to Wyatt side.

"Were gonna let her go." Wyatt answered.

"Wyatt!" Tyler and Chris screamed.

"Alone." He responded firmly.

"Yeah. And If I call or you feel like something's wrong. Don't come. Any of you.""We didn't agree to that." Wyatt said.

"Look you have to trust me." I looked at him.

"Fine."

"If anything goes wrong call my mom, or dad, or Piper, or even my Dani. But please, none of you guys come."

"Okay." Wyatt agreed. I walked over to the table picked up my athame and placed in the strap on my boot and faded out (**NOTE: **fading is the proper name for hearting, which is the form of transportation for cupids.)

**LENA**

I faded into some cave in the underworld, I saw an entry way to my right and peered in. From my vision, this was the room. _'Alright Lena, it's game time.' _I thought to myself. I walked into the room confidently.

"Damon, you want me, come and get me." I yelled from the center of the room.

"Ahh! What a nice way to make an entrance." I heard from the cloaked person approaching me. "What a beautiful girl." he continued lifting my chin and running his fingertips down my neck.

My heartbeat quickened but I stood my ground and pushed his hand away.

"Touchy Touchy." He said walking towards a bookshelf.

"I'm not here for pleasantries."

"I know exactly why you're here. You had a vision, of your whitelighter being killed."

"How do you…"

"I planted it there darling. I wanted you to come."

"What do you want with him?"

"Who said I wanted him?" He question.

"What do you want, _me_?" I asked.

He laughed, "A bright one aren't you."

"If it's me you want leave him out of this."

"All in good time my dear." He answered cryptically.

"You know what. Screw this." I said stepping toward him. Instantly, a pack of demons shimmer in and came towards me. _'Great' _I thought. The first demon threw an energy ball at me and I easily used my empathy to send it back towards him. Two other demons ran at me. I levitated and kicked one in the head knocking him into the wall. I landed and then I kicked the other in the gut and served a round house kick to the face knocking him down. I bent down and grabbed the athame from my boot and stabbed him. I turned around just in time to see the other demon had gotten up and was inches away from me. I threw my athame at him, but he was too quick and it hit the wall and fell to the ground. Now it was just hand-to-hand combat. I began by kicking him in the gut causing him to stagger back. I then delivered a swift kick to the face, he blocked it. I spun around to give him a roundhouse kick on the other side but he grabbed my leg and tossed me to the ground.

He then grabbed me by the throat and threw me into the wall.

**WYATT"**Will you stop pacing? You're making me nervous." I stated.

"Good. You should be." Tyler said.

"Yeah how could you let her go Wyatt." Chris said.

"I had to. She had to take care of it." I replied looking at Kendra for support.

"Honey, I love you and all but your on your own here. Hypothetically speaking, if I had a sister or cousin younger than me, I wouldn't let them go, God knows where alone without even telling us where." She said.

"Thank you." Chris agreed.

"She's going to be fine. It's Lena for god sakes. She's been training since she was like 7. She works out with us. She knows three forms of martial arts: Kickboxing, Kung fu, and Tae Kwon Doe. It's not like I'm sending a defenseless Rachel or Dani (Little Pheebs). I explain.

"Still. You should of atleast went with her." Chris said.

"Well she didn't want us too."

"Yeah I don't get that. Why wouldn't she want you guys to do." Kendra asked.

"Protecting us?" Chris offered.

"No it was more than that. It was something else. She said we _couldn't _come." I agreed with Kendra.

"Well she said, if anything went wrong to tell her mom, or dad…" Tyler began.

"or Piper or Dani." Kendra finished.

"But why Dani? she never wants Dani fighting." Chris asked.

"Unless it was a last resort." Wyatt answered thinking.

"Why?" Tyler said.

"I don't know. Maybe she didn't want any of us seeing her hurt?" Kendra offered.

"No, We've all seen that." Wyatt answered flashing back over a few of the times Lena was hurt bad.

"Her premonition." Tyler said, "She got it from touching me."

"Well that explains why she wouldn't want you to go, but why us?" Chris asked.

'_She didn't want Tyler to go, or Chris, or Kendra, or I. What do we all have in common….' _I thought.

"Maybe she just wanted to keep you guys away from it." Kendra offered again.

"There's more to it than that." Chris said beginning to pace also.

'_Only Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Coop, Dani, or mom. That's practically her whole family, but why include my mom?'_ I thought.

"It would be nice for you to contribute instead of just knocking down all my ideas." Kendra said.

'_Why not Paige?' _I though to myself.

"Wyatt?" Chris asked noticing me deep in thought.

"Lena specifically said Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Coop, Dani, or mom." I pointed out.

"Yeah we got that." Chris said.

"But why not aunt Paige?" I asked.

"She's busy with Peyton, Prue, and Henry?" Tyler said.

"But why didn't she say Henry?" Kendra also noticed.

"Well he is younger than us." Tyler said.

"No guys, think. There's something were not catching." I said.

"She didn't say Leo or Henry." Tyler said.

"Mortals." Chris and I answered.

'_Ugh think Wyatt, think. Paige, Tyler, Chris, Henry, me. Tyler, Chris, Henry, me, Paige. Chris, Henry, me, Tyler, Paige. Wait she didn't say Peyton, Prue, or Melinda either….Duh, there too young…Or.' _I thought.

"I got it. She didn't mention, Us, or Peyton, or Prue, or Melinda…"

"They're young." Kendra said.

"No, think guys, what do we all have in common, minus Ken." I enticed them

"Where all part whitelighter." Chris answered.

"Exactly!" I said.

"That must have been her vision. By touching you she might have saw you hurt which could only have been by a darklighter, which means of course she wouldn't want us there either." Chris thought out loud.

**LENA**

After making contact with the rock wall of the cave, I groaned loudly. I didn't have much time to recover when the demon who threw me over here and another one approached me. One threw an energy ball at me, which I easily deflected and sent back at him, just before it hit him, I used my telekinesis to push the other demon next to him, they both exploded. There ones one demon left. I ran toward my athame ducking from the fireballs thrown at me. Judging by the type of fireballs, I could tell this was an upper level demon, which explains why he didn't fight with the others. As I reached for the athame, he threw a fireball at it causing me to step back.

"How about you fight like real men do." He said tossing me a sword.

"Well, such a shame that a _real man_ would lose to a girl." I said catching it.

"Your lack of faith in me amuses me." He said lunging with the sword over his head. He struck it down at me but I blocked it by holding my sword horizontally above my head. I spun out the way causing his force to throw him forward. I kicked him in the back causing him to fall, stepping over to finish him off, he used his feet to grab my ankle causing me to also fall. We both quickly sprung back to our feet and within seconds our swords collided in the air and circled back down. I turned around and raised my sword again, as I completed my turn I was met in the face with his elbow.

"Enough!" Damon ordered the demon away. "You're a strong fighter, but a few more minutes with Zade and you would have lost your pretty little neck." He continued walking over towards me. I used my telekinesis to bring my athame from the ground into my boot.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"If you are referring to the planting of the vision, All in good time."

"I want to know what you want with me."

"Ahh, I would like to make an heir, my beauty."

"An heir. Ha. And you thought I would agree to that, In your dreams."

"Quite so, but none the less, you will do it."

"And why is that?"

"You would like your family, in one piece more or less…Wouldn't you?"

"You can't touch them?"

"Are you sure? Is there _someone_ hurting one of your sister by any chance?"

"What? Noo.." Then I thought about Dani.

"The look on your face says otherwise."

Before I could think I ran at him, before I even got to reach him, I was knocked on my ass and 50 feet away by a force blast. "You'd do wise to control that temper of yours, it only hurts you in the end. You saw what that got you few weeks ago."

"Is Nick a demon, because if he is I will vanquish him. And how do you know so much about me?"

"Is that the name of the boy, interesting choice. As for my knowledge, I know all I need to know."

"What the hell does that mean? You know what. I'll just vanquish you." I said causing him to laugh boomingly.

"You'd do wise to consult your Book of Shadows before doing something you will regret. And as for your boy toy, he won't last long."

"You leave him alone." I said feeling a little bit dizzy.

"Run along now my love, and make sure to use your boy to heal that gushing wound in the back of your head." Instantly, I reached towards the back of my head and felt the blood. I had barely noticed it, must have been when I got thrown into the wall.

"This isn't over, I'll be back."

"Far from over." He agreed, "It's just getting started. I'll be contacting you in time."

And with that I faded out.

**LENA**

**Back in the attic.**

**I faded in and immediately fell to the ground. **

"**Lena." The entire room screamed. Tyler being the closest, healed me. **

"**What happened." Chris asked.**

"**Huh?" I asked.**

"**The darklighters, there were darklighters weren't there?" he asked again.**

"**Oh the darklighters…yeahh…there…gone." I answered staggered.**

"**Lena, what happened?" Chris asked.**

"**It doesn't matter, the are taken care of." I said getting up, "But you, you need to leave. Now!" I said to Tyler.**

"**What why?" He asked.**

"**Because…you just do." **

"**What's wrong." **

"**You just need to go, now. And don't come back until one of us tells you to."**

"**Fine." He gave up.**

"**I mean it." I demanded**

"**Can't I atleast come to the club to watch your perform tonight?" He asked.**

"**Oh shit ! Is that tonight?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Damn…well sure. But the after, no coming back."**

"**We should probably be heading over there now." Chris said. **

**I turned in a circle and instantly my leather outfit was replaced by black ripped skinny jeans, a white loose fitted tank top/tunic, a studded leather jacket, and a pair of Alexander Wang Freja Lace-Up Boots. **


	10. Mics and Mike's

Please Review! I would like 5 more before I continue with the next chapter. **NOTE: **Lena performs at P3. The songs she sings are originals in the story. Except when she does the Cover of Every Rose Has it's thorn. Please be patient, I know this chapter seems long, but believe me it's mostly lyrics. And the point of them will be explain after the performance is over !

**LENA**

At the club.

"It's about time you got here. Piper's been calling you like crazy. Your band has been here for over an hour." Mike said.

"Sorry, I just got a little tied up." I replied.

"I'll tell Piper you are here, you're up in 20." Mike said going to the back.

"Cool. Can I have a beer?" I asked.

"Well aren't you a little young now Lena?" I tall, tanned gentleman said, coming up towards the bar.

"Oh Zac, you know me all too wall." We laughed.

"Long Day?" he asked.

"You don't even know the half of it." I answered taking a seat at the bar.

"You're performing tonight right?" Zac asked.

"Yeah."

"Anything new?"

"A couple, depending on what we decide to play."

"I'd love to hear some new material."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Here you go, drink up."

"What is this?" I asked after taking a sip.

"It's my specialty, sex on the beach."

"Sounds enticing." I said.

He laughed. "Don't you have a boyfriend, Tyler right?"

"Did, we broke up I guess."

'_What are you doing Lena?' _I heard Wyatt in my head.

'_Talking to Zac. Why?'_

'_Cuz from where Tyler, Chris, and I are standing it looks like more than talking.'_

'_Relax I'm just having some fine. He's sweet and he's hot.'_

'_Well how would Tyler feel about that. He's a little annoyed over here.'_

'_Why? We broke up. And besides he has Virginia.'_

'_What?'_

'_Long story.'_

'_He's not like doing her, is he?'_

'_I don't know, and I don't care.'_

"Officially? When? " He inquired.

"Almost 4 weeks now. It just kind of happened."

"Well then, wanna hang after your set?"

"I'd love to I said."

"And now if you could put your hands together and welcome our usual Lena to the stage." I head Piper introduce me and the cheers of the crowds.

"Well that's me" I said, "Oh and hang on to that, I'll be back." I said putting my drink behind the counter.

"Good luck." he wished me. I made my way to the stage via moving through the crowd and going up the stairs. Piper handed me the mic. "How you guys feeling tonight?" I asked and I was instantly met with cheers.

"That's good. Any requests?" I asked. I heard some of the regulars say something, Should of Said No dominated.

"Well we'll start with Should of said no tonight." I said putting the mic in the mic stand and the band started playing.

'"_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing,_

_The smiles, the flowers, everything,_

_Is gone._

_Yesterday I found out about you,_

_Even now just looking at you,_

_Feels wrong._

_You say, that you'd take it all back,_

_Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness,_

_And you said yes_

_You should've said no,_

_You should've gone home,_

_You should have thought twice before you let it all go._

_You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me._

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,_

_Shouldn't be asking myself why,_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,_

_You should've said no,_

_Baby and you might still have me._

By the second verse the crowd was dancing and cheering. Some were even singing along, to this original. This just fueled me to sing louder and heightened my stage presence.

_You can see that I've been cryin',_

_Baby you know all the right things,_

_To say._

_But do you, honestly,_

_Expect me, to believe,_

_We could ever be the same._

_You say, that the past is the past,_

_You need one chance, it was a moment of weakness,_

_And you said yes._

_You should've said no,_

_You should've gone home,_

_You should have thought twice before you let it all go._

_You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me._

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,_

_Shouldn't be asking myself why,_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,_

_You should've said no_

_Baby and you might still have me.._

_I can't resist,_

_Before you go tell me this,_

_Was it worth it,_

_Was she worth this._

_No, no, no, no._

_You should've said no,_

_You should've gone home,_

_You should have thought twice before you let it all go._

_You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me._

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,_

_Shouldn't be asking myself why,_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,_

_You should've said no,_

_Baby and you might still have me.."_

By the end of this song, I was met with loud claps. I loved this feeling.

"Were Gonna Play a new one now, It's called Remember Decmember. I hope you guys like it."

"_I feel a separation coming on._

_'Cause I know you want to be moving on."_

I linked eyes with Tyler as I continued to sing, that soon chanced as I closed my eyes and really connected with the song.

"_And I wish that it would snow tonight_

_You pull me in, avoid a fight._

_'Cause I feel,_

_A separation coming on._

_Just prove that there is nothing left to try._

_It's the truth._

_I'd rather we'd just both deny._

_You kiss me with those open eyes._

_It says so much._

_It's no surprise, to you,_

_But I've got something left to say._

_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender,_

_Please remember, remember December._

_We were so in love back then._

_Are you listening_

_To what they say?_

_Don't go that way._

_Remember, remember, December._

_Please remember._

_Don't surrender._

_You said, you wouldn't let them change your mind._

_'Cause we're here, together fire melts the ice._

_Our hearts are both on overdrive,_

_Come with me let's run tonight._

_Don't let,_

_These memories get left behind._

_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender,_

_Please remember, remember, December._

_We were so in love back then._

_Are you listening_

_To what they say?_

_Don't go that way._

_Remember, remember, December._

_Please remember._

_I remember, us together,_

_we both promised, that forever._

_We can do this,_

_Fight the pressure._

_Please remember December._

_Don't surrender._

_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender,_

_Please remember, remember, December._

_We where so in love back then_

_Are you listening_

_To what they say?_

_Don't go that way._

_Remember, remember, December._

_Please remember._

_Don't surrender. "_

"What do you guys think?" I asked. I heard whoooo's muffled by more whhhhooo's ! and a few whistles and more cheers, "This is one that you guys love, Talk is Cheap anyone?" I laughed as soon as I heard the crowd. I was in my comfort zone.

"_Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay A-A-Ay_

_Woohoo Woohoo_

_Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay A-A-Ay_

_Woohoo Woohoo_

_I'm alone, it's just me just_

_And I'm watchin' TV_

_And I'm always oh, so bored at home_

_I get up, I get out_

_Drive my car way downtown_

_Keep on calling, but you're never around_

_See my friends out tonight_

_Under these city lights_

_In the club till someone starts a fight_

_Then we get in the car_

_Still don't know where you are_

_I'm so pissed off, always hanging around_

_And I'm so tired_

_You're fired_

_I'm so jealous, restless, relentless_

_That's just me._

_I'm so crazy lately_

_Come on, let it be_

_Don't make me beg for the things I need_

_You know what they say_

_Where there's a will, there's a way_

_Lies are free_

_Talk is cheap_

_Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay A-A-Ay_

_Woohoo Woohoo_

_Now we're out in the street_

_And we sweat in the heat_

_And we move with the traffic and the beat_

_I don't care if you choke_

_When you light up your smoke_

_It's the one thing I can call my own_

_It's so tragic_

_I'm so in it_

_I'm so jealous, restless, relentless_

_That's just me._

_I'm so crazy lately_

_Come on, let it be_

_Don't make me beg for the things I need_

_You know what they say_

_Where there's a will, there's a way_

_Lies are free_

_Talk is cheap_

_Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay A-A-Ay_

_Woohoo Woohoo_

_I'm so tired_

_You're fired_

_I'm so jealous, restless, relentless_

_That's just me._

_I'm so crazy lately_

_Come on, let it be_

_Don't make me beg for the things I need_

_You know what they say_

_Where there's a will, there's a way_

_Lies are free_

_Talk is cheap_

_Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay A-A-Ay_

_Woohoo Woohoo_

_Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay A-A-Ay_

_Woohoo_

_Talk is cheap, yeah_

_Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay A-A-Ay_

_Woohoo Woohoo_

_Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay A-A-Ay_

_Yeah, lies are free_

_And talk is cheap"_

It felt good to hear sing along and dance to the beat.

"Here's another new one. It's call Two More Lonely People."

"_I need to feel your heartbeat when you say you love me_

_I don't wanna hear it if it's something that you don't mean_

_If I had to leave you now, there would be an empty space_

_It doesn't matter anyhow, you can't take your things, and go your own way!_

_[Chorus]_

_Yea there's two more lonely people, in the world tonight, baby you and I_

_And there's two more lonely people, who gave up the fight, yea wrong or right_

_Well, you know my heart is achin' and you don't have to break it, if love don't change your mind_

_Yea, there's two more lonely people, tonight…_

_[Verse 2]_

_I don't want your pictures, I don't want your sympathy_

_We don't have to be friends, we don't have to be enemies_

_In my head I break it down, and I am absolutely sure_

_That you and I could work it out, or we could kill the lights, on what we had before!_

_[Chorus]_

_Yea there's two more lonely people, in the world tonight, baby you and I_

_And there's two more lonely people, who gave up the fight, yea wrong or right_

_Well, you know my heart is achin' and you don't have to break it, if love don't change your mind_

_Yea, there's two more lonely people…_

_[Bridge]_

_Well, we got somethin' special, that should be enough_

_Nothing unpredictable when it comes to love_

_Maybe, lately, baby, we could feel a little love_

_And if you would walk away tonight_

_There'll be two more lonely people, in the world tonight, baby you and I_

_There'll be two more lonely people, who gave up the fight_

_Yea there's two more lonely people, in the world tonight, baby you and I_

_Well, there's two more lonely people, who gave up the fight, wrong or right_

_Well, you know my heart is achin' and you don't have to break it, if love don't change your mind._

_Yea, there's two more lonely people, tonight"_

"Now I'm going to do a cover of a song some of you might know, it's called Every Rose Has it's Thorn"

_We both lie silently still_

_In the dead of the night_

_Although we both lie close together_

_We feel miles apart inside_

_Was it something I said or something I did_

_Did my words not come out right_

_Though I tried not to hurt you_

_Though I tried_

_But I guess that's why they say_

_[Chorus:]_

_Every rose has its thorn_

_Just like every night has its dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_

_Every rose has its thorn_

_Yeah it does_

_I listen to our favorite song_

_Playing on the radio_

_Hear the DJ say loves a game of easy come and easy go_

_But I wonder does he know_

_Has he ever felt like this_

_And I know that you'd be here right now_

_If I could let you know somehow_

_I guess_

_Every rose has its thorn_

_Just like every night has its dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_

_Every rose has its thorn_

_Though it's been a while now_

_I can still feel so much pain_

_Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals_

_But the scar, that scar will remain_

_I know I could saved a love that night_

_If I'd known what to say_

_Instead of makin' love_

_We both made our separate ways_

_And now I hear you found somebody new_

_And that I never meant that much to you_

_To hear that tears me up inside_

_And to see you cuts me like a knife_

_I guess_

_[Chorus]_

_Every rose has its thorn_

_Just like every night has its dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_

_Every rose has its thorn"_

"Alright. I see you guys liked that one, I'm going to finish up with one more song, Another new one it's called Take Me Along."

"_The city of angels is lonely tonight_

_Keep myself alive by candlelight_

_Say she can't love you like I do_

_Look me in the eyes and say it's true_

_I ask myself, is this love at all_

_When I need you most you let me fall_

_I'm always here at the side of your stage_

_Let you live your life_

_Pretend I'm okay_

_(Don't' you know that this is over)_

_I'll be okay_

_I'll hold you close, we'll stay forever_

_I, I don't understand why you're leaving me_

_I, I don't understand how without you I can't breathe_

_Please don't, don't leave me here_

_Take my hand and plead in tears_

_I don't understand why you can't take me with you_

_You can pretend I don't exist,_

_But you'll see my face everytime you kiss_

_I hope you hurt and your walls fall down,_

_When you hear the sound that I'm okay_

_(Don't you know that this is over)_

_I'll be okay_

_You can hold me down, I will stay forever_

_I, I don't understand, why you're leaving me_

_I, I don't understand, how without you I can't breathe_

_Please don't, don't leave me here_

_Take my hand and plead in tears_

_I don't understand why you can't take me with you_

_I watch you leave_

_Walk away tonight_

_And I'm letting go for the last time_

_And through the tears I say goodbye_

_So breathe in, breathe in, breathe in, breathe out._

_I, I don't understand why you're leaving me_

_And I, I don't understand how without you I can't breathe_

_Please don't, don't leave me here_

_Take my hand and plead in tears_

_I don't understand why you can't take me with you_

_(I, I) Don't understand why you're leaving me_

_(I, I don't understand) how without you I can't breathe_

_Please don't, don't leave me here_

_take my hand and breathe in deep_

_I dont understand why how can't take me with you"_

"Well that's it for tonight, I hope you guys have a great night. Dance it up! Drink up!" I finished and Piper came onto the stage asking, "Isn't she amazing!" and the crowd completely went crazy.


End file.
